Cocky Grin
by shandy76
Summary: Harry Potter was days away from marrying his beloved Ginny. It all changed when Harry walked into a bar and meets a pained young man. Harry will never be the same, again.
1. Chapter 1

"Wizards and witches, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Harry James Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, Savior of the Wizarding World and . . ."

Wow. Just wow. I cannot believe that I am finally getting married. MARRIED! I never thought that I would live long enough to ever reach this stage of my life. Especially with all the excitement that happened to me. Excitement, ha! What a terse word to use to describe or sum up my life.

From the moment my parents were murdered, I have lived a rollercoaster of ups and downs. Living with those, ugh, relatives that rather have a boy as house elf than a nephew. Sixteen years with those so called relatives were only a hindrance to my mental, physical and emotional development. Once receiving my Hogwarts letter, I thought I was getting a reprieve to the worst years of my life. Finally, I was going to escape the living nightmare environment the Dursley's created. Boy was I proven wrong.

Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.

That Hogwarts' letter made my life go from bad to worse. Every year from that point, I was endangered by the most vile, despicable life form: Voldemort.

Voldemort and his followers tried and failed too many times to kill me. He had actually been trying since I was one and a half years old, but he disappeared when he failed the first time. I did not hear from him again until the end of my first year, when he tried to steal the Sorcerer's Stone. The following year, it was a memory of his sixteen year old self preserved in an enchanted diary that had set a basilisk to hunt down muggle borns, all in the name of Pureblood supremacy. Many students were petrified, including a ghost, and a student was kidnapped. Voldemort was siphoning the kidnapped student's life force to return himself to a corporeal life form. With courage and a lot of improvisation, I was able to kill the basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor, destroy the memory of Voldemort and rescue the student. In my fourth year, he accomplished returning to full power by performing a ritual that needed my blood. My blood was coursing through his veins. That year I also witnessed the murder of a fellow student. I was devastated. Cedric Diggory did not deserve such fate. Someone had a lost a son, a boyfriend or just a friend. I lost my innocence. From that point on, I was no longer a happy go lucky teenager.

In the following two years, I lost two important people in my life. First my godfather, Sirius, who died at the end of my fifth year and my mentor, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts who gave up his life towards the end of the sixth year to protect the innocence of a student and the credibility for one of Voldemort's followers. Albus Dumbledore may have been old and believed senile by many and far from it, but he was very intelligent man. He had pre-arranged his death with his so called murderer months in advance and yet my witness to his murder led me to believe the perpetrator was soulless coward. Again, proven wrong a year later when the final battle occurred on the grounds of Hogwarts. Many wizards and witches died. Many friends and some that I considered family. That same day, the Wizarding world was liberated from the evil clutches of a mad man wanting to rule the world. That same day, I killed Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Voldemort.

After so much excitement in my life and the so many near death experiences in my past, I am finally seeing a bright and happy future. I am getting married today to the most beautiful creature on this planet.

The most beautiful eyes showing me right now how much I am loved. Very plump lips waiting to kiss and devour my mouth with so much heat and passion that could put a dragon's fire breath to shame.

How was I so lucky to find this angel on earth?

*!*!*!*!*!*

"Harry! Wake up! It's time to get up! We are leaving in hour and if you are not ready by then, we are leaving without you!" Ron said excitedly.

"Damn, Ron! Since when are you a morning person? I have never, in the 10 years that I've known you, seen you willing and able to be up before breakfast is ready"

"Don't be silly, Harry! It is almost 11am and the port-key leaves at noon sharp! Come on, get up! And besides I've been known to be awake and alert before breakfast. How do you imagine I am able to eat all that delicious food?" Ron snorted his last question.

"Anyway, where are we going via port-key? I don't remember setting any meetings or visits today. What's so special?"

"Nuh, uh. It's a surprise. I'm not giving you any more details other than, be ready soon and if you want to eat something before we leave, Mom has some breakfast on a warming charm for you."

Ugh. The thought of eating and port-keying within an hour is making my stomach do somersaults. No way am I eating any food now. I'd rather wait until get to our final destination. Wonder to where Ron wants to go today. What does Hermione have to say about this?

After twenty minutes, I am finally climbing down the stairs to the kitchen expecting to see Mrs. Weasley preparing today's lunch, but she was not there nor were Hermione and Ginny. Ginny Weasley, my best mate's little sister. My fiancée. In less than a week, she will be Ginny Potter, my wife and to that effect Ron will be my brother all but in blood.

Ron Weasley along with Hermione Granger have been my best friends since our first year at Hogwarts together. Throughout all those years we have been nearly inseparable, except for those times of enraged jealousy on behalf of Ron. Who is to say that friendships do not have their ups and downs? Those little hiccups are needed to make stronger, unbreakable bonds and with all those adventures that occurred during our school years had made it possible to have two irreplaceable friends.

Bringing Harry out of his thought he hears Ron hollering his name.

"Harry! Harry! Are you ready? Did you eat?"

"No, Ron I did not eat and I will not eat. The thought of eating and then leaving via port-key is not helping my anxiety. Why the rush? We have at least twenty minutes before we leave!"

"Well, Harry we are waiting for George, Bill, Charlie and Neville and they should be here any minute."

"Seriously, Ron! Where are we going? At least give me a hint!"

"Okay. Here's one hint. Take this! And put it on before we leave." Harry gives Ron a confused look and grabs the blindfold from his hand.

At that moment, George, Bill and Charlie have flooed to the network and Neville is coming in through the front door.

"Hey! Is the Bachelor ready for his party?" George shouted through the house.

"Hey, guys! How are all of you doing? Wait…what did George mean by 'Is the bachelor ready for his party?' Ron! Are we going on a bachelor party? Is that why you're being all secretive? You know you didn't have to this!"

"George! Thanks for ruining the surprise!" The only thing Ron hears is a meek apology from his older brother. "Well, now that the cat is out of the bag. Yes, Harry we are having your bachelor party today! Don't give us any nonsense in why we should not do this. You are joining our family in a few days and as your Best Mate and Best Man it is my duty that a Bachelor Party happens today!"

Five minutes before departure, everyone made sure their wands, money, both muggle and Wizard, were secured during transport. "Ron, where's the port-key? We leave in ONE minute exactly!"

"Harry, it's the blindfold I gave to you earlier. That will send us to the first destination. Everyone grab hold of the port-key."

"Ron, what do you mean by first dest…" Harry had no time to finish his question.

They first landed in Giza and entered an underground club below the Pyramids. This was Bill's selection. There were women not fully dressed. Merely wrapped in long, very long bandages just covering the naughty areas. Only just. Neville and Harry were blushing like red tomatoes when two of those women were willing to give the Bachelor a well deserved lap dance. Of which, Harry declined and Charlie taking his place. It was hot and not only because of the location. Drinks were passed around so easily that Harry lost count of how many he had, but new that he was a bit buzzed.

It was Neville's destination that was chosen next. And Neville being Neville. He chose a small pub in London. There they had a late lunch with a few alcoholic beverages. They talked about their past and all the bad shit that happened to them. The losses they encountered. They talked about some of the good things that occurred. The people that were saved and how some of those people now have the chance to LIVE happy lives. To have a future. The mood was somber, but they knew there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

To lighten the mood, Harry got up to say a few words. "To Friends and family. And to my brothers who are here with me today!"

"Cheers!" They all said in unison.

Afterwards, Neville apologized to Harry for not planning a swankier, happier location. Harry would not hear any of it. He told Neville that he is enjoying every bit of today and where they have been and knowing that each person chose a different atmosphere, it is showing Harry that every one of them is special and unique in their own way. They are showing Harry a little bit of their personality and would not trade it for the world.

"Thank you, Harry." Neville states as he embraces Harry in a brotherly hug.

"No, Neville. Thank you for all of this." Harry turns around to the rest of the group and asks, "Okay, what's next?"

Charlie steps forward with a piece of dragon hide to be touched by everyone. Charlie activates the port-key and are whisked away to a place Harry thinks is two degrees from being a brothel. Not one word from Charlie, he only nods towards the door. The women in Giza had not much on to begin with and if they were here with them now, they would be well overdressed.

Everyone's eyes bugged out when the women on stage were only wearing what you would considered scraps of dragon hide affixed by a sticking charm. Ron, Charlie and George were like wolves walking around their prey. Down boys down! Harry could swear he heard one of them howled.

It was ironic that the wolf in their pack was not affected by all the flesh. I suppose married to a Veela would change your perspective on what is attractive, sensual and beautiful. Poor Neville, he was having a 'hard' (pun definitely intended) time here and it was decided, by Harry of course, that Neville will have the honors of the first lap dance.

Harry wished he had a camcorder to replay the lap dance. Neville's face was priceless. With Neville breaking the ice, so to speak, Ron, Charlie and George made a line for the next dozen or so lap dances.

Once again, Harry declined. He was not in the mood, but told the guys to not fret over it. He is having fun watching them enjoy themselves.

Enjoy themselves they did. Harry can swear that innocent Neville is no longer as innocent as you might think. His shell cracked in half that day.

According to their home time, it is nearing 11pm. Harry thinks that the bachelor party is almost over.

"Wishful thinking, Harry. But there is still mine and Ron's portion of the day." George says to Harry.

"But George! The day is almost over. What could we do in one hour?" Harry inquires.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. The day may be ending in this part of the world, but not where we are going!"

Harry sees a nearly perfect Malfoy smirk on George's face while he is talking to him. George decides to bring out a box filled with a deck of cards and poker chips. A clue to their next destination. LAS VEGAS!

Ron is sad to leave these very beautiful girls in not so much dragon hide, but excited to think that they are closer to his part in this eventful day which will culminate in a few hours.

The group arrives in Las Vegas at 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Only eight hours behind their home time zone. They spend a few hours gambling in the Venetian and Bellagio hotels. Losing interest after a few games since they really don't understand muggle gambling. Harry, Ron, Charlie, Neville and Bill lose sight of George for fifteen minutes, they go out searching for him and find him fascinated by the roulette table. George is inclined to bet half of his money, when Harry pulls him aside and tells him not to. Harry can feel the rigged mechanism with his magic and assures George that he would lose. George is miffed that is unfair that many of the gamblers are being cheated out of their hard earned money and something should be done about it.

Harry agrees and decides to bet $1,000 on black (who wouldn't right?) and makes sure that he wins. He controls the marble with his magic to land on black and jams the rigged mechanism with his magic impeding the roulette to change the marble when it landed on black. Harry wins $10,000 and manages to place chips of $1,000 in pockets and purses of the gamblers around the roulette table.

A satisfied Harry is led away by his brothers and go to one of the local strip clubs. Repeating almost the same actions they made in Giza and Charlie's *cough* brothel *cough*, the rest of their time in Las Vegas was spent with more drinks and girls.

Harry was floored when he heard from the guys that Neville was going to give the next lap dance. Before questioning if he heard right, Harry sees Neville jiggling and erotically dancing for a girl. "What shell? I think we created a monster" Harry says and chuckles to himself.

Leaving the club with a flustered Neville, Ron decides that is time to go the final location to officially end Harry's last day as Britain's Most Eligible Bachelor. Bringing out and activating the port-key, which happened to be some beads, the guys land in New Orleans, Louisiana. More precisely, they have arrived on Bourbon Street trying to catch the last few hours of Mardi Gras. Except that they realize they are a few months too late.

"Where are all the girls willing to lift their shirts for beads? This is where Mardi Gras happens right?" Ron asks. "It's practically empty."

"Ron, we are in the right place, but the wrong time. Mardi Gras is an event that happens during the month of February. We are in the middle of August. We are about six months late or early. However you want to see it."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I really wanted to go out big for your bachelor party. Now, I've ruined it."

"No, Ron! Nothing has been ruined. We still have a few hours of fun. Look over there. There is a pub. We can go in there and have some drinks and make the best of what is left of the evening. Anyhow, don't worry about it too much. It's the thought that counts and after today's activities, I don't think I could handle to see more skin. Although, George and even Neville might be a little disappointed."

The six friends had been at the pub, err bar, for an hour. Drinking, joking and telling embarrassing stories; mostly from the Weasley brothers about each other. Harry's mood shifted a little and began to people watch.

There were various groups of people around. Groups of young college students in one area of the bar and in other areas the more conservative adults just having a beer or two to unwind from the effects of the real world. At the bar, where Harry's eyesight kept returning to for the last fifteen minutes, he noticed a young man around his age nursing a beer and deflecting the not so subtle ways of other bar patrons trying to coax a conversation from him. Harry was intrigued. There was so much pain radiating from his body language alone. Harry was familiar and had lived with that pain. He decided right then and there to help this guy out.

"Okay, guys! I'm going to the bar for the next round. I'll be back shortly."

With some protests of why Harry should not be buying anything since it is his bachelor party, Harry would not hear any of it, he walked over to the bar. They had done so much for him already that if he didn't contribute and allow him to he was going to hex someone.

Harry went up to the bar and requested a bottle of their best bourbon and seven shot glasses and to get the guy next to him another of whatever he is having. Harry briefly walks back to their table, leaves the bottle with the shot glasses and returns to the bar.

"Thanks for the beer, but I'm not interested. I just want to be alone." Came from a deep voice.

Upon hearing the man's voice, it stirred something in Harry's soul and exciting his magical core. Harry had no idea what had happened and was not sure if that was good or bad.

"Well, it's a good thing that you are not interested then, because neither am I. I'm here celebrating my bachelor party with some friends and I saw that you were here by yourself and wanted to invite you over. Everyone else around you is having fun while you are drowning your sorrows. Please come over and don't make me beg. I'm Harry, by the way, what's your name?" Harry asked while extending out his hand.

"Dean. Dean Winchester." Dean said as he turned around to finally face the brave soul who approached him. Dean was stunned. His eyes looked and locked up at the most beautiful emerald eyes he had ever seen. He was mesmerized and speechless and without realizing, his hand made contact with Harry's hand. Upon contact, Dean could have sworn he saw a small jolt of electricity pass through their hands, sending shivers all through his body and deep into his soul.

'What the fuck!' they both thought simultaneously. More so Harry. His magic was creating internal havoc, making it hard for him to breathe. While talking to 'Dean' he had not seen him properly. Dean had his head town and turned to the side. When he finally turned and met his gaze, Harry was standing there frozen. He felt his heart stopped, his stomach somersault and heat rise throughout his body. One look from this 'Dean' and he felt like he was rapidly going down through a downward spiral and when his hand touched Dean's hand, his magical core encased them with so much energy that a jolt of electricity was seen passing through them.

From across the room, Bill felt a powerful buildup of magical energy. As a curse breaker for the goblin nation, Bill has been trained to seek out magical energies to determine if they are benevolent or malevolent. Yet, this energy he was feeling was coming from Harry. This energy was palpable. He was not sure if his brothers could feel it, but if he was not mistaken, what he was feeling was the beginning of…

"No, it can't be!" Bill exclaimed.

"What can't be, oh big brother of mine?" George asked.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." Not answering George's question, Bill manages to walk towards Harry release some of his magic to intermingle with Harry's magic to lessen the backlash he knows he will feel. Bill approaches Harry and feels a little pain from the onslaught of Harry's magic and asks him to have a few words outside. Away from the bar, his brothers and this stranger. "Excuse us for a minute, we'll be right back."

Dean nods towards one of Harry's friend and painfully watches Harry walk away. As if something is forcing them apart and Dean only wants to hold on even more. Dean has NEVER felt like this before and is killing him from the inside out. 'Jesus, Dean! You both said you weren't interested. Besides he's here on his bachelor party. Meaning he's getting married and doesn't want you.' Dean chided himself. "But why do I feel this way? We just met and only talked to him for what, five minutes?" Dean asked himself.

Once outside, Harry asks Bill of what's going on.

"Harry, have you any idea what just happened in there?"

Harry shakes his head no.

"Who is he, Harry? Who's the guy you were just talking to? Tell me Harry! Who the fuck is the guy that just ruined my sister's and your wedding?"

"Bill, I don't know who he is. I just met him five minutes ago. I only know his name and it is 'Dean'. How could he ruin my wedding to Ginny, Bill?"

"Harry. You and Dean… You two just created a…" Bill was stalling for the words .

"Bill, what did Dean and I create?"

"Harry, you and Dean just created the beginnings of a soul bond!" Bill shouted in a whisper. "Because of this you will not be able to marry Ginny. Your magical core will not accept any magical vows unless they are with Dean. Are you feeling any pain?"

"Bill, how could I have created a soul bond with Dean? I mean, I had no intentions. How did this happen? And, yes, I do feel pain, right here!" Harry motioned to his heart. Realizing he felt the pain before walking out of the bar. Walking away from Dean.

"Harry, what you are feeling is separation anxiety from your soul bonded. During the beginning, you can calm the anxiety by being within eyesight of each other. If there is a barrier between the two of you, you both will feel the same pain and if the separation is prolonged the two of you might die. For those reasons, you will not be coming home with us tonight nor will you be getting married in four days. Damn! How are we going to do this? How is Ginny going to react when she finds out that she will not being marrying the man she's been obsessing over for years? I don't dare to know how you feel, Harry? I can only say to you that this is not your fault. What were the chances that you would find your soul mate in a bar in America?" Harry looked at Bill weirdly when he mentioned soul mate. "Yes, Harry, I meant what I said. You found your soul mate. Granted it's another bloke, but our magic does not distinguish between male or female, muggle or magical. You may not love each other now, since you only met him not too long ago, but in due time, you will develop feelings for each other. Because of the magical energy I felt you release in there, it will be a very powerful love you two will share and to think I was a witness to all of this!"

Harry listened to every word that Bill said. He was still dazed on the words 'soul mate' and the pain in his heart was growing by the minute. He was also feeling remorse in letting Ginny down. The woman he had waited three years to marry only to have it ripped away days before the ceremony. He could not allow Bill to do his dirty laundry, so to speak. Somehow, he had to speak to Ginny face to face, with Bill as support, and explain to her why they could not get married. He had less than four days to speak with the Weasley clan, break a heart and walk away from the first family he has ever known.

"Bill, I need to speak to Ginny. I should be the one to tell her of why I can't marry her. She'll be devastated and heartbroken and I won't let you take my burden. I'm just hoping that your family will forgive me and understand the circumstances and that I'm not doing this to spite them, because I would never do that to them. "

"Harry, there is nothing to forgive. We are an old Pureblooded family and have a better understanding of how magic works when it comes to soul bonding. I'll be there for support and so will Fleur. She loves you as a little brother and will be there for you just like you were there for her when you save her sister, Gabrielle. Ginny, Mom, Dad and the rest of my brothers will be hurt that you will not officially join our family, but that will never stop us from loving you as a member of our family. Listen, we've been out here for at least twenty minutes and you must be feeling a bit uncomfortable from not seeing Dean. So, let's go back inside. I'll figure out a way to get my brothers and Neville to go back home without you and you stay with Dean and explain to him what has happened. I'll also arrange to bring Ginny, Mom and Dad with me Friday afternoon to have the talk. Don't worry it will turn out fine."

"Thanks for everything, Bill."

Walking back inside the bar, Harry to a look at his friends still enjoying the evening. Looking over to the bar, Harry did not see Dean. His heart was constricted in his chest by his magical core. His breathing became shallower as the seconds passed. Harry was beginning to have a panic attack. Bill looked at Harry and became concerned, pain was more evident on his face and the way he clutched his shirt gave in indication that he did not have much more time before he lost consciousness. If Harry was feeling this way, he knew that Dean would be feeling the same. Bill did not see Dean at the bar, knowing that this was causing Harry's distress, Bill went to the bartender and asked where the guy that was sitting here went. The bartender told Bill that the guy in question had gone to the restroom about 15 minutes ago and had not returned. Grabbing Harry by the collar, Bill brought Harry to the restroom to find Dean. Upon entering, Dean was found leaning against the sink trying to splash water onto his face, failing miserably.

Harry managed enough energy to get Dean's attention, "Dean?"

"Harry? What's happening to me?" When their eyes caught sight of each other there was an instant release of pressure around their hearts. Bringing a smile to Harry's face and a cocky grin to Dean's.

"Dean, come on buddy. You and I need to have a talk." Looking towards Bill, Harry says "Thank you, Bill. I guess by what happened here tonight I am definitely not going home. Please see that everyone gets home safely and I'll see you here Friday at 1pm."

"Take care, Harry. I'll see you Friday. You and Dean go have that talk. I don't want to be in your shoes." Bill promptly exits the restroom and heads towards his brothers and Neville. Ron asked where Harry was at and was told by Bill that something came up that he had no choice but to take care of. They all finished their drinks and headed out the back to port-key themselves home and Bill wishing all the luck he could to Harry. The next few days were not going to be easy on him.

"Come on Dean, we need to go. I need to explain to you why you are feeling this way. Why I'm feeling this way, too? Is there somewhere we can go? I'm not from around here and I don't have a clue where we could go and talk."

"Harry, I have a car outside. We can go to my motel room and you can explain why my heart ached while you were away and how the feeling is gone now that you are here." Standing up straight, Dean realizes that Harry is about four inches short of his 6'1" frame. Has a nice swimmer's build and still not get enough of those emerald eyes. Taking in the view solicits another cocky grin from Dean.

Harry looking up, gazes upon that toothy, cocky grin that sends another jolt through his soul. "Damn, what have I gotten myself into." Harry mutters to himself. He has a long night ahead of him.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Ron was unsettled in his seat wondering why Harry and Bill had left the bar. Ron had heard his brother make an inquiry about something that could not be before he got up, walked over to Harry, made a comment and walked towards the entrance of the bar to leave. That was over twenty minutes ago. For a while, Ron believed that Bill was giving Harry an older brother, welcome to the family speech; but the more time they spent outside, less likely that was true. What could Harry and Bill be talking about? It was rattling his mind and his thoughts were beginning to fester to darker images. It was almost midnight according the local clock on the wall, meaning that it was almost 6am in London. They will have to get home soon or Mom was going to skin all of them alive.

Ron felt some relief when he finally saw Harry and Bill walk in through the door, but the feeling was short lived when he saw Harry's pained face and discomfort. He saw Bill walk over to the bar and asked the bartender a question, before walking back to Harry and leading him to the restroom. 'Probably Harry is not feeling well' Ron thought. We might be leaving soon.

"Hey guys!" Ron said a little louder. "I think we will be leaving soon. Bill just came in with Harry not looking well and headed to the loo."

They all nodded signifying they understood and anticipate that Bill and Harry will be back soon so they can leave.

While everyone waited, the Weasley brothers and Neville had two more shots each of bourbon expecting the remaining members of their cohort to approach their table. Five minutes more passed when Bill finally emerged without Harry.

"Bill, where's Harry? Is he okay? I noticed when he came back inside that he was not looking well. What's going on?"

"Ron, everything is fine. Something came up that Harry had to take care of immediately. Don't worry little brother; Harry can take care of himself? He's one of the best Aurors the DMLE has incorporated into their department in the last decade."

"Bill, tell me what's going on! When Harry came in to the bar, he needed your assistance in getting to the loo. Why won't you tell me with what's really going on with Harry?"

Bill flashed frustration in his eyes, but calmed down first before he responded to Ron. "Ron, really Harry is fine. When you see him next time, he will explain everything to you. I promise. Now, let's just finish the drinks we have here on the table and go home."

"Alright, Bill! I'll concede for now and I'll wait for Harry to explain everything when I see him tomorrow. Let's go home then."

Finishing their drinks, Ron, his brothers and Neville all got up and exited the bar through the rear door. Pulling out the blindfold that was used as the first port-key, Ron activated it once more with his wand and they all disappeared. Arriving at the Burrow almost instantly, Neville said his good-byes before apparating away and the brothers headed into the house. Ron was the last one to enter his home and noticed that George and Charlie had already gone to their homes through the floo. Only his brother Bill remained. The look on Bill's face did not sit well with Ron and if he was a seer, he could easily say that Bill was about to give him some bad news.

"Ron, come here for a few minutes. I need to talk to you about something and the outcome is not going to be good."

"Bill, does this have to do with anything on why Harry did not look well earlier and is not here with us right now?"

"Yes, Ron. It does. It has EVERYTHING to do with Harry…" Bill took a pause here to select his words very carefully. With a deep sigh, Bill continued "…Ginny, and our family. The impact of tonight's events will have a ripple effect on all of our lives, especially you, Hermione and Ginny; you and Hermione because you have been best friends with Harry since he was eleven years old and on Ginny because she is Harry's fiancée and currently the woman he loves."

Ron listened and absorbed Bill's words with great intent and noticed that he said 'currently the woman he loves.' "Bill, what were you meaning when you said that Ginny is 'Harry's fiancée and currently the woman he loves'; what has Harry done that would make you say those words today? Why do I get the feeling that someone's heart will be broken?" The thoughts that were going through Ron's mind were not helping him calm down. On the contrary, he was jumping from thought to thought that Harry had royally fucked up today and cheated on Ginny. 'No, Harry would not do that. He would not deliberately hurt Ginny, especially four days before their wedding. No make that three days, since today is Thursday and no longer Wednesday. They had just spent the previous day celebrating a happy occasion and Harry's impending nuptials with his younger sister.

"Sorry, Ron, I cannot say anymore. That is Harry's story to tell. I am here to tell you that you need to prepare yourself to support Ginny and our family. You will need to strengthen your emotions and character when you next see Harry. You and Hermione, as his best friends, will feel that choosing sides either his or Ginny's side will help the situation; it will not, it will only hinder it. You will help this family with whatever it takes to ensure that we don't fall apart."

"What the fuck has that asshole done to our family, I am going to kill him when I see him again!" Ron was seeing red. He wanted to find Harry and hex his balls off. Now he knew that he was going to break; no, not break, shatter Ginny's heart. "We welcome him in to our home with open arms, consider him a member of our family and this is how he repays us? After all we did and planned for him today? What an ungrateful son of a…!"

"Ron, I suggest you don't finish that sentence. And you have it all wrong. Harry has never had the intention of hurting Ginny. It's just that he will have no choice. Believe me when I tell you, that Harry is also heartbroken because of the current situation. Give me a moment." Bill momentarily leaves the living room where he and Ron have been talking and goes to the kitchen in look for a 'Calming Draught.' Finding one in Mom's potion supply, he returns to Ron and hands him the vial. "Before I continue, Ron, I want you to drink this Calming Draught. The night is over and we have a long morning to go before anyone else is awake and prepare everyone to port-key tomorrow afternoon back to New Orleans."

Ron was seething with anger and full of thoughts of killing Harry for something he's done or hasn't done, not quite sure on that. He complies with his older brother's request to drink the Calming draught. Feeling somewhat better, Ron awaits for Bill to resume talking.

Bill waits a few minutes for Ron to ingest the Calming draught and for it to take is full effect on his younger brother. "As I was saying, tomorrow afternoon, actually to be precise, tomorrow evening around 6:30pm, our family: Mom, Dad, Ginny, Charlie, you, Fleur, Hermione and myself will return to New Orleans to speak with Harry. The way I have planned it and hopefully it goes out as planned, Harry and Ginny will have a private discussion away from the bar where we were last night. Don't know how long it will take, but I'm anticipating at least an hour, two at the most. When they both return, Ginny and Harry will talk to Mom and Dad and hopefully talk to the rest of us afterwards. At that point, we will know what to do next."

"Ron, after I leave this morning. I want you to go sleep and after you wake up, go see Hermione and tell her what I have told you and to be here tomorrow at 9am for breakfast with the family. We will have a family meeting tomorrow after breakfast and I will break the news to Mom, Dad and the others. I will personally speak with George and Charlie and inform them of what is going on and about what tomorrow morning. I will be here at half past eight to let Mom know we will all be here for breakfast. Do you understand, Ron?"

"Yes, Bill, I do." Ron replied to Bill.

"Bill, not to undermine the decisions you have made so far, but why are you doing this? Why are you playing this role?"

"Ron, as the youngest Weasley male, you will never receive the mantle to be the next Head of the House of Weasley. That responsibility will fall upon me when Dad passes away, hopefully in the very distant future. Last night, I was the oldest of our family there to ensure the stability of our family and had to take charge when a specific event occurred. I saw what has happening and immediately approached Harry and made some decisions for him as well. He may not be a Weasley by blood, but he is in heart."

"So you are not going to tell me anything more on what really happened last night?"

"No. Sorry, Ron. As of right now, that is Harry's sole decision and after tomorrow afternoon it will be Harry's and Ginny's decision to make. Get some rest and afterwards go see Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Great! The next 24 hours are going to be brutal and after I speak to Hermione this afternoon, she is going to have far too many questions for me to handle. 'Damn you, Bill' Ron mentally chided his older brother. Well, I might as well do what Bill says. Time to sleep and hopefully everything will be fine. Hopefully.

*!*!*!*!*

Bill made sure that Ron went upstairs to his room before he flooed home to Fleur. She was already awake when he came through the floo.

"Hello my husband. Did you enjoy the festivities with your brothers and Neville?" Fleur walked over and welcomed Bill with a kiss. She checked his clothes, neck and the rest of his torso for any evidence of infidelity on Bill's behalf. Fleur may be a happy, devoted wife that trusts her husband completely, but it is her Veela heritage that brings forth her enraged, jealousy to the front.

Bill chuckles at his wife's antics. "Fleur, honey, I love you and only you and I will never be unfaithful. But, if you continue to molest my body the way you are doing it now; you and I will be going to bed." Fleur blushes at Bill's statement. "To answer your question, yes we all had fun. Even shy Neville came out of his shell. Remind me later to extract the memory to watch in a pensieve. You will not believe me even if I told you." Bill stayed quiet for a while and Fleur noticed his hesitation and the somber look he now had.

"Love, I need you to sit down for a few moments. Last night something happened" Apparently, those were not choice words for a husband to say to his wife, because immediately, Fleur got her wand and struck Bill's throat.

"Bill Weasley, what have you done? I swear if you do not tell me now, I will make it possible that you never have any children. Not with me or any other woman alive."

Bill seriously gulped and was instantly nervous with Fleur's sudden bipolar behavior. "No, no, no Fleur. I have not done anything I swear and I really do love your feistiness and if you calm down, I will explain what happened last night."

"Fleur, you love Harry as a little brother, right? You would support him any which way you can, correct?"

"After Harry saved, Little Gabrielle during the second task in the Triwizard Tournament, I will do anything for Harry. Why do you ask, Bill? What has happened to Harry? Is he in danger?"

"No, Fleur, Harry is not in danger. Well, at least not yet. That would depend on tomorrow's outcome, but at the moment I am getting ahead of myself. Remember when we first met after the events of the third task. I was sent in with another Auror to search and retrieve you because you were injured. After the Auror renervated you, we both looked into each other's eyes and for a fraction of a second it seemed like time had stood still. Do you remember what happened next, Fleur?"

"Bill, are you asking me if I don't remember that once you took my hand, we both felt a small shock go through our bodies. I knew right then and there, that you were going to be my husband and me your wife. I knew in an instant, that we had just soul bonded. Bill, what does our soul bonding have to do with Harry?"

"You would not believe if I told you, but I'm going to anyhow. Last night, in a small bar, that's a pub for you and me, in America, Harry Potter met his soul mate and began a soul bond with this soul mate. When you and I experienced ours, a nice amount of energy was released and both our magical cores accepted and completed the bond. The completed bond allowed us to live our lives normally and we were able to be separated from each for no more than three or four days. Do you remember the ache we both felt when we were nearing the fourth day? It was uncomfortable, but we survived. I would suddenly drop by the Gringotts bank to 'see' how you were doing just to ease the pain? Harry unfortunately does not have the luxury of three or four days to be separated from his bonded. There was so much magical energy released from Harry that an actual jolt of electricity was seen pass between the two. Fortunately, I'm the only one who saw it. Unfortunately, Harry cannot go more than a few minutes without feeling the effects of separation. It's almost instantaneous with the two."

"If Harry released so much magical energy, how much did the other soul mate release? I imagine that with Harry's level of power his soul mate must be just as powerful." Fleur waited for her husband to respond and was not answering as quickly as she would like.

"Well, the other soul mate did not release any magical energy, because said soul mate is a muggle and male to boot."

"Bill, are you serious? Harry Potter's bonding soul mate is a male muggle from America! Wait, does this mean there will be no wedding this weekend? Ginny will be heartbroken; who's going to tell her?"

"Relax, those are the plans that I am working on. This afternoon, after a needed few hours sleep, I will fire call George and Charlie and tell them that I want to talk to them about having a family meeting tomorrow morning. We will all have breakfast tomorrow at 9am and have the meeting afterwards; you will be by my side during the family meeting when I inform them that we will ALL port-key to America in the evening. It would give them time to arrange and complete any last minute errands before our departure. Fleur, I will need all your support throughout the day tomorrow to help me console my mother and Ginny. Wake me up around lunch time. I really do need to rest."

"Sure, Bill, I am your wife and I will stand by your side tomorrow morning. Go rest, I will wake you when I have lunch ready. Je t'aime!"

*!*!*!*!*

Harry waited about a minute after Bill left the restroom to exit it himself with Dean. Seeing that the rear exit of the bar was next to the restrooms, Harry led Dean through the door and exiting the bar to avoid Ron and the other Weasleys.

"Harry, why are we going through the rear exit and not the front entrance?"

"Because my friends are near the entrance and if they see me walk by, they are going to corner me and ask where I was going. I cannot stay and explain to them that I will not be going home with them tonight and it will be weird if I told them that I was going home with you."

"But, you are going home with me, which should not be so hard for you to explain to them."

"Oh, I can see it now. Hey guys, this is Dean, I just met him about an hour ago and I'm going home with him. Don't wait for me and go home. I'll see you all later." Harry sarcastically mocked Dean. "I have never in my life gone home with a stranger and I'm not about to start. It's not so easy to do, you know?"

Hearing Harry make his statement, Dean begins to chuckle. "Dean, what do you find so funny?"

"I'm laughing because you ARE going home with a complete stranger tonight, me! It is so easy to convince a total stranger to go home with you, you just need the right talent, if you get my drift."

Harry looks up into the sky and mutters, "Do you have something against me?"

It took about two minutes for the young bonding soul mates to walk around to the front of the building and to walk to Dean's car.

"So, Dean, which one of these death traps is your car?" Looking at the lot there were about five or six cars remaining to which Dean is walking towards an old, almost antique, shiny, well taken cared off of a car. "This is your car? Really? I pegged you for one of those 'The Fast and the Furious' kind of cars. Something smaller and with speed."

"Hey! Don't insult my baby. She's in a class all of her own. This is a 1967 Chevy Impala. They don't make them like they used too, and don't ever compare her to one of those toy cars you see in the movies."

If Harry did not see what Dean did next with his own eyes, he would never believe from someone if they told him that Dean had rubbed the hood of the car as if he was soothing some pain and asking to forgive the 'stupid foreigner for not understanding her beauty and loyalty.'

Somehow, Dean's actions had the similar effects of a Confundus charm, because the next thing he knows is Dean opening the passenger door from the inside and asking him to hurry up and get in.

"Finally, I thought I had to send you an invite or something to get you in my car. What was going on in that head of yours?" Dean did not give Harry a chance to answer because at the same time Harry open his mouth to reply Dean asked the one question he did not want to answer at the very moment, "Harry, what is about that we need to discuss?"

Harry squirmed in the passenger seat for a minute or two before he answered Dean. Very carefully choosing his words as he does not want to infuriate the driver. "What we need to talk about it will take a long time to explain and it will be better and easier once we get to your motel room." Actually, it will be a lot easier and preferably safer if you are not driving when I tell Dean about our soul bond and that I'm a wizard. To change the subject, Harry asks some personal questions for small talk in the meantime. "So, Dean, how old exactly are you? Where were you born? Raised? What do you do for a living? Are you out here on a business trip?"

"Oh no, Harry! I don't believe it is fair that you will not answer my questions, but you expect me to answer yours."

"Okay, fair enough, I just wanted to make small talk. Since you don't want to answer any of my questions, I suppose I'll answer some of my own. My full name is Harry James Potter and my birthday was less than two weeks ago; I was born on July 31, 1980. That will make me 21 years old. I was born in a small town outside of London and I was raised, using the term very loosely, by my mother's relatives in Surrey. As to why I am here, I was with some friends celebrating my bachelor party. I'm also a member of a special task force back home."

There was an awkward silence in the cabin of the '67 Chevy Impala and before anyone could say a word, the car came to a full stop in front of a door numbered with a seven. Harry realized that they had both arrived at Dean's motel room and the feeling of impending doom was creeping up on Harry.

Before Harry could open the passenger door, Dean placed his right hand on his shoulder, touching for the first time since their handshake in the bar and on instinct Harry begins to move his head towards the hand. The touch is sending calm, soothing waves throughout their bodies and for a brief moment Dean opens his mouth to say something, but seems to chicken out at the last minute and gets out of the car. Harry following soon after and stands next to Dean while he unlocks and opens the door.

Harry notices that the room is in various stages of entropy. Strew clothes all over and around the bed. Empty beer bottles on the table and night stand. 'Who is this guy? He's a total mess!'

"I'm sorry for the mess, Harry. I had a few shitty days recently and this was the outcome. I'm usually a very tidy person, but even if I told you my reasons I don't know if you would still understand my behavior. Give me a minute to clean up a bit."

Aside from the chaos in the room, Harry sees runes on the walls and door to the room and at the door and window sills there are lines of salt. Harry was certain that Dean is a muggle. How would he know about the runes and how to use them? If I'm not mistaken, these protection runes on the walls are used to ward off evil spirits and other malevolent creatures.

When Harry turns around, he sees Dean by his bed picking up his clothes folding them and placing them inside what seems to be an army duffle bag. 'Well, here goes nothing.' He thinks to himself. No better way to introduce Dean to his world than to ask what he knows so far.

"Dean? What do you know about the runes that are on your walls?"

Dean gives Harry a questioning look, "Runes? What are runes?"

"Runes are the symbols, sigils you have on your walls? They are for protection and I'm wondering from what you need protection"

Dean stiffens a little at the mention of the sigils. How does Harry know about them? "Harry what do you know about the supernatural and things that go bump in the night? Are you a hunter like me?'

'Hunter?' He thinks I'm a hunter. What kind of hunter? Grizzly bears, game hunting or venison? I don't think he means wild life. "Dean, what do you know about Wizards and Witches?" As Harry is finishing his question, a shot gun is instantly in Dean's hands and pointed straight at Harry and when he sees Dean's face, it is the face of a ferocious wild animal ready to pounce on its prey. To Harry, the situation doesn't look good.

"What the fuck are you? You cannot be completely human if you know about the protection sigils and if you are mentioning Wizards and Witches to me. Are you some demon's bitch sent out to kill me or my family? Did you make a fucking deal for some shitty parlor tricks? Tell me, Harry what you are or I will fucking kill you in a heartbeat!" Listening to Dean, Harry truly believes that he will be killed in this room.

"I'm a wizard, Dean. I was born with my abilities. It's in my blood. My parents were also a wizard and a witch."

"Are you fucking telling me that your fucking parents made a blood pact with some evil son of a bitch for magic just to show off to the your neighbors at their next bridge game?"

At the mention of Dean insulting his parents, the atmosphere in the room drastically changed; it became harder for Dean to breathe and Dean could swear that Harry's eyes glowed making the emerald green color more pronounced that Dean's heart seem to stop pumping blood through his veins. At the bar, Dean focused on Harry's eyes and just wanted to lose himself in them, but right in his room he wanted to drown in them. Dean's mouth was dry making it harder to swallow his saliva and knew that Harry was about to show him what kind of 'parlor tricks' he could perform.

"Don't you dare fucking insult my parents! You have no idea who they were or what they did to ensure that I lived. They both died for me. You have no fucking clue what it feels like to lose your mother and father at the age of one. You have no fucking clue that it was because of me that they died. My father died defending his family until his last breath. My mother was given an option to not be killed if she moved aside and allowed for a fucking lunatic to kill me. Even then, she still begged the lunatic to have her instead of me. He still killed her and then tried to kill me. This is your only warning Winchester, if you ever insult my parents again, I will kill you!"

"Ooh, did I hit a nerve with your parents. Are you a momma's boy, Harry? Still missing the teat of your momma's breast?" Dean smirked at Harry.

"You know what, Dean, FUCK YOU!"

"You told me you weren't interested in me that way, Harry. Why do you want to fuck me now? I know I'm good looking, but fuck, if that's a record that I've beaten. It only took an hour to convert you."

"Fuuuuck!" Harry screamed and accidentally released some of his magic, exploding all the beer bottles in the room and some of the windows, sending shards of glass in every direction.

Dean reacted too quickly when the bottles exploded. Dean gripped his shot gun more firmly and pulled the trigger. A gasp escaping from his lips as if saying, 'I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to shoot you.'

Harry felt like Neo in the Matrix. Everything slowed down to a point where he could see the pellets from the shot gun heading towards him. It could have been his abilities as a seeker that allowed him to avoid the pellets and not one of them make contact with his body. As Harry was dodging and moving his body, he had somehow managed to flick his wrist bringing his wand to his hand and shouted consecutive spells at Dean.

'Accio Shot Gun' followed by a 'Petrificus Totalus'. With Dean's shot gun in Harry's hand, he was a little amused when Dean got a scared look when his arms and hands all locked to the side of his body and his legs locking together; losing his balance, Dean fell forward but Harry was there to break his fall. Harry wanted to move Dean to the bed to lay him down and noticed that there was too much shards of glass all over the room. With a wave of his wand, Harry repaired the window and all the bottles were returned to their original state.

Moving Dean was a bit of a problem, having his body so close sent shivers through his body and 'accidentally' copped a couple of feels. Harry felt that Dean's body was very, very muscular and wondered how Dean could hide that body with so much clothing. 'God, Harry! You can't be thinking of Dean this way after this asshole insulted Mom and Dad.' Harry, just could not help having these thoughts. It feels like it's the soul bond that somehow manage to control his emotions, whenever they touch. It's like it is his soul and magic telling his body and mind that it is okay to think and feel these things and when they are not touching, Dean is just another idiot with his foot in his mouth.

Dean was amazed when his gun was ripped from his grasp and sent flying towards Harry and was even more so when his arms and legs had a mind of their own and no longer move. 'What had Harry done to him?' Dean did not ponder much on the question, when he noticed he was moving forward. No, not moving, falling. He was going to fall flat on his face, 'oh fuck!' Before his face met the floor, Harry caught him. Harry is balancing my body with his roaming hand and his touch feels, 'oh so good.'

Dean is beginning to 'feel' a pattern, whenever Harry touches him or he himself is touching Harry his nerves respond with wanting more. Like their hands are meant to be on each other and when they are not, Harry is just another guy. 'A guy, Dean!' He has the same equipment as you and you are enjoying his touch. 'Get a grip, man!'

From the corner of his eye, Dean sees that Harry is moving around the stick in his hand making all the bottles and windows whole again and now he is being moved to the bed and laid down. 'Damn, I will have to re-salt all the windows and door.'

Harry laid down Dean on his bed and he himself sat down with his back towards Dean. Harry lets out a loud sigh before speaking.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I know you can hear me and I'm going to take my time in talking to you. I didn't mean to use my magic against you. It's just the words that you said flustered and angered me and I had a burst of accidental magic. If it wasn't for the burst, I'm willing to bet that you would not have shot at me and I would not have retaliated by taking your shot gun and putting you in this body bind. Why dwell on the things we would not have done when they already happened?" Harry paused taking in a big breath.

"Earlier tonight in the bar, I said that you and I had to discuss something and for that to happen, I would have to release you from the spell. I had all good intentions in doing so, but now I realized that if I do, you might not let me finish. You might interrupt me, by you saying some things to me and me saying some things to you. We might have a repeat of the Mexican stand-off we just had and there might be a chance that I will lose all self-control and hurt you or even worse, kill you. I really don't want to go down that path." Harry takes his time and turns around to face Dean. He wants to look him in the eyes when he reveals the soul bond that they are now sharing.

"Before I start up again, I want to make clear that I had no control whatsoever of what has happened between the two of us. You can probably say it was fate that led us to the same bar tonight. I've already mentioned that I am a wizard. I am part of a society hidden within the land of Great Britain and other nearing nations. There are hundreds of thousands of my 'kind.' All of us born with the ability to wield magic and the energy around us. All of us having a great magical core fused to our souls. Even muggles, that's non-magical folk to you, have a very minute core it's what gives all of us life. Tonight, when you and I were talking, my soul and magical core recognized something within you. My soul recognized it's other half. My soul mate." Harry was still looking at Dean's eyes when they widened in surprise at the revelation that he and Harry were soul mates.

"Finding soul mates is a big fucking deal and I hope you someday agree. Finding you was not the only thing my soul did, but my magical core created a bond between the two of us. It's made it nearly impossible for us to separate. When my friend Bill came to get me and took me outside and I was no longer within your sight, did you feel any pain or discomfort? Blink once for yes and twice for no." Dean blinks once. "So did I. I had no idea until Bill told me. He informed me that we had began a bond and because it was a very strong bond, we will both feel a separation anxiety the second we are no longer seeing each other. I'm not asking you to believe my words, but I'm asking you believe what you feel within your heart. He also said that someday there will be a great love between the two us. I don't see how that would be possible, since I'm still in love with the girl I was to marry this Saturday and you must still be strung up on someone. I noticed that you were in too much pain at the bar tonight and it seems that it was because your heart was broken. I don't need to know what the details were, but that was part of the reason why I approached you. Now that you are aware of what is going on, I know you will have questions. Damn, I still have questions and I will somehow managed to find these answers for the both us. One of my best friends is a bookworm and if I asked her for help she will help us."

"Dean, I am going to release you from your bind. It's a lot to take in, but don't panic. We really can't afford to panic right now." Harry mutters a Finite Incantatem releasing Dean from his body bind.

Dean instantly feels that he is once again mobile. He waits to see if Harry won't try to hurt him. He watches as Harry gets up and moves to sit down on the chair by the table. Dean assesses the situation and does feel a little bit of panic. He sits up and bolts to the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind him. Harry gets up and runs after him, not getting there in the time. "Dean, I told you not to panic. Open the door!"

"Go away Harry. Leave me the fuck alone!"

"Please Dean, open the door and let me in. I don't want to use magic to open the door. It has to come from you!"

"I said leave me alone Harry!"

Being separated by the door, they both clutch their shirts over their heart and mutter, "It hurts so much."


	3. Chapter 3

Two minutes had passed since Dean locked himself in the bathroom. Inside, Dean had slid down the wall into an upright fetal position trying not to move; outside Harry had kneeled in front of the door hunched over taking very deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

"Dean, I know how you're feeling right now. I know that you're in pain. I know, because I'm in pain too. What you feel, I feel too. Dean, listen to me. There's more to this bond that I didn't tell you about. Something I just realized I left out. According to Bill, we can't be separated. There can't be something physical in between us. I must be able to see you and you me, because if we can't see each other, we'll have this problem. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you? With you closing this door, you started your pain, my pain. So, unless you want to continue feeling like this, you need to open the door. I could force this door open, but you won't trust me if I do and I need you to start trusting me, because I need to start doing the same. So, please Dean, open the door." Harry made his final request to Dean to open the door with a much harder breath.

In the bathroom, Dean had listened to everything Harry said. He didn't believe that with closing the door, he would feel like this. Does Harry think he was born yesterday? He needed proof. Was it always going to be like this? He needed to find out and he really couldn't do it from inside the bathroom. He had to get out. He was tired, really tired. He wanted to sleep in his bed. Dean reached the door knob, unlocked it and turned the knob, and opened it just a bit. Harry heard when Dean unlocked and opened the door, but didn't fully open it. Harry waited just a little while and then went ahead and pushed it open. He didn't know where in the bathroom Dean was and didn't expect to see him sitting down next to the door jamb. Harry saw Dean's pained expression on his face and after a few seconds he saw a little relief showing. The changes he saw in Dean were the same changes Harry felt. 'Well, at least we're getting better.' Harry thought.

When Dean saw the door open and saw Harry, he did feel better; but, he didn't think it was because of what Harry said. 'I'm not an idiot,' he tells himself. Soul bonding, there is no such thing. I bet Bobby would know if there was any truth to it. That man knows everything and if he didn't he'd find the books for an explanation. Then, why the pain while in the bathroom? He wracked his brain for a while and came to a conclusion. He saw Harry perform some major mojo shit and when he unfroze his body he just panicked and ran to the bathroom. His current state was an after effect of the panic attack he had before running to the bathroom. Harry used his hoodoo powers on him. What about making the gun fly out of his hand into Harry's own? How did he do that? He could explain that one easily, telekinesis. He's seen some ghosts and demons use that power before, maybe he did make a deal with a demon. 'How did he freeze my body?' How are you going to prove that one, Dean? Maybe he had a voodoo doll somewhere on him and controlled his limbs. Everything so far had an answer. Dean's internal battle had one more hurdle. The bar; what happened at the bar? Something was put in my beer when I wasn't looking, the bartender maybe? Or the first contact he had with me? Probably, he needed flesh to flesh contact to control me and to cause me pain.

Dean thought he had cracked this case and now he could get rid of the monster kneeling in front him. Yeah, Dean, finally noticed that he's kneeling in front you and not attacking you. 'Why is he not attacking me? Why is hesitating? He could easily kill me right now, if he wanted.' Why isn't this demon's bitch not ganking himself a Winchester? 'I could be his trophy kill!' What is he waiting for? What use could I be for him? Then, it dawned on him, he was bait! They wanted his Dad or maybe Sam. And Harry would use Dean to get either of the two or both. Son of a bitch, it was trap all along and I fell for it. I'm so fucked. Over 15 years of training and I'm done in by this shit.

Dean looked at Harry, again. He was still kneeling and not moving. "You know, I have you almost figured out Harry. I almost believed all the bull shit you wanted me to swallow about soul bonding and all that other crap. I've never heard of this shit in all my years of hunting the supernatural. So, try again. What do you want from me?"

"What do I want from you? I want your trust and for you to believe me. Dean, I've told you everything I know so far. I haven't lied to you at all tonight. Everything I've said about the soul bonding, the pains we've felt tonight and anything I've said about myself was all true. I lose everything in lying to you. I'm not here to hurt you." Harry had to convince Dean somehow that he was not going to hurt him. What could he say or do to calm him? By now, Harry had decided to sit with his back to the door jamb, his knees up to his chest and be face to face with Dean. "If I wanted to hurt you, Dean, I wouldn't have waited until I had you alone. I would've done it near the bar and ambush you with help from my friends. I was not the only wizard there, Dean. We were six in our group. Wouldn't you agree that with a six to one ration, the odds would've been great against you? You wouldn't have made it alive. That is if we would've attacked you, but we didn't. I didn't. What happened earlier was a reaction to your shotgun going off. In fact, just to prove a point that I won't hurt you, I'm going to try to earn your trust." Harry pulled his wand from his wand holster, Dean stiffening as a reaction and waved his wand in an intricate pattern and said, "_Accio Shotgun." _ Dean's shotgun flew to Harry's hand.

"Dean, this is your shotgun in my hands." Harry moved the shotgun around and was now balancing it on both hands with his palms facing up. "Take it, Dean. Take your shotgun and use it as you see fit. Shoot me if you must. I'm not going to stop you."

Dean couldn't believe it. Harry was giving him his shotgun back. It was now in his hands. Harry made a move to get up. Dean tensed up and immediately shifted the weapon and pointed it at Harry. Ready to fire and any moment. "I'm just going to get up and get ready for bed. I'm tired. I know you're tired and honestly I can't take more of this shit." Harry stood up and moved away from the door towards the entrance door. He looked around and noticed that there was one bed in the room. No, this wasn't going to work for him. From the corner of his eye, he saw Dean shift his position in the bathroom and stood up. He slowly walked out of the bathroom, holding the shotgun with one hand around the barrel and the other on the stock with a finger in the trigger. Dean stalked to the bed, climbed on, and sat up with his back to the headboard. Not once losing sight of Harry and his position in the room.

"As you can see, Dean, there is only ONE bed in this room and you're on it and I'm not sleeping on the floor."

"How you're going to fix your problem?" Dean said with venom.

"Well, very easily. I'm going to transfigure this table here into a cot."

"You're going to do what now?"

"I'm going to change it into a cot." Dean looked like he was ready to shoot Harry. Moving his wand around, Harry transfigured the table into a cot just in his size. Adding cushioning charms to make the mattress extra soft and cooling charms. It was hot and the New Orleans summer was just unbearable. Before, sitting on cot, Harry replaced his wand into its holster; he began taking off his clothes leaving only a white undershirt and some black boxer briefs. Trying to make a joke out the situation, Harry tells Dean, "Don't think this was a free striptease, I don't think you have earned them, yet."

From across the room, Dean only grunted. Dean was going to stand guard and make sure Harry slept. He may have given him his shotgun back, but there is no way in hell he was going to sleep while this '_wizard'_ was in the same room. He'll stay up tonight, wait until morning and talk to Bobby; get his answers and hopefully by tomorrow night, dispose of it.

Within half an hour and true to his word Harry was asleep. Dead to the world around him. Dean, on the one hand, was losing a battle. His eyelids were getting heavier and heavier as each minute passed. His head occasionally nodding and startling him awake and every time looking over where Harry still slept. An hour later, Dean finally lost the war, fell asleep with his shotgun on his lap and he himself hunched over.

*!*!*!*!*!*

"Bill, wake up. I have lunch ready."

"What time is it, Fleur?"

"It's a little after one in the afternoon. Shouldn't sleep so much now or you will have problems sleeping tonight and you will definitely need your rest and strength for tomorrow. Come on, lunch is on the table."

For the next hour, Bill and Fleur enjoyed their lunch having small talk. Fleur wanting more details on the muggle Harry has bonded with. His name or what he looked like. His reaction on bonding with a wizard. The questions went on and on, but Bill couldn't put to words what he really wanted to say. "Fleur, instead of me giving you all the details from last night, why don't I show you?" Bringing his memories of when the bond began inside the bar, to leading Harry outside and then going into the bathroom to the forefront of his mind, Bill extracted the memories to place in a small pensieve he had. Looking at his wife, "Are you ready?" With a nod, the both went in.

Fleur watched as Harry had gotten up to go the bar and come back to the table with a bottle and shot glasses and return to the bar to have a conversation with a young man there. It seemed at first that the young man was on full intent in ignoring Harry, but who could deny Harry what he wanted when he put his mind into it. Eventually, the young man turned around to look at Harry and took his hand. When Fleur saw his face, she gasped. 'He's gorgeous! Look at those eyes, nothing like Harry's but they can still hold their own. And those lips, my god those lips. So nice and full and just ready for the taking.' She watches and follows as memory Bill walks up to Harry and escorts him outside. She listens to their conversation. Being the over protective older brother, interrogating Harry. Listening as memory Bill explains the meaning of the soul bond Harry just experienced and getting a name for that gorgeous muggle inside. Dean. The muggle's name is Dean. She was lost in her thoughts for a while and almost didn't notice when memory Bill and Harry were going back inside.

As Fleur entered the bar, she didn't see Dean anymore and apparently had been in the loo for a while and that's where the memory ends. With Harry's final words that he will not be going home and for Bill to make sure that everyone got home safely and knowing that it would be Harry's task to inform Dean that he was bonding to a wizard.

Bill was already out of the pensieve when he saw Fleur again. "Wow, Bill! Dean is gorgeous. He has beautiful eyes and very plump lips. And to think that those lips will be all over Harry in the future." She said the last part with a blush.

"Fleur, will I have to remind you that you are my wife and no one else's; besides, in time Dean will belong to Harry and Harry to Dean. I should be heading out, I need to talk to George, Charlie and try to get a hold of Percy, too. Meet me at the burrow tonight around 7. I should be there by then."

Bill kisses Fleur and he walks out the door to disapparate a few moments later.

*!*!*!*!*!

Ron was startled awake by the alarm he had set early that morning, wishing he could just close his eyes and go back to sleep, he finally forced himself up. He was not looking forward to the conversation he was going to have with Hermione this afternoon. While he's in the bathroom getting ready, he thought back to what Bill had said to him when they got home. How much should he say to Hermione? What should he say? If I'm not upfront with Hermione, she'll never forgive me. Finishing up, he heads downstairs.

Downstairs, Ron hears his mother in the kitchen and walks in to greet her, but she has her back towards him and has not noticed him. "Hello Mom!"

Molly Weasley gives a loud shriek and drops the pan she had in her hand. "Ron! Don't sneak up on me like. Almost gave this old woman a heart attack."

"Sorry Mom."

"That's fine. In the future, don't sneak up on me like that again. I'm all jittery with the final preparations for the wedding." Ron squirmed at the mention of the wedding. "Ron, dear, was Harry up when you made your way downstairs?" Harry. What was Ron going to tell his mother about Harry?

"No, mom.. I don't know mom. Uhm…I mean he wasn't in bed when I got up. He must've gone somewhere. You know how much of a heavy sleeper I am. I wouldn't get up even if the house was tumbling down." Ron couldn't believe that he had just lied to his mother.

"Well, that's alright. Did you have fun yesterday? Do you want to have lunch? I'm almost done, it should be about another 15 minutes or so."

"Yeah, mom, we had fun. I think we created a monster with Neville. I never knew he had it in him." Ron couldn't help thinking back to the lap dance he gave the girl in Las Vegas. "About lunch? I'm actually meeting with Hermione. We were going to go over some things. Y'know, for Saturday."

"Well, if you're sure. Ginny should be there with Hermione. Have her come home when you see her. I want to do final fitting for her dress. We are not going to have time at all tomorrow."

"Sure thing, mom. I'll send Ginny home as soon as I see her." Ginny with Hermione? That would have been awkward trying to talk to Hermione with Ginny around. Ron now had a good excuse to have her leave.

"Mom, I better go. Hermione is going to hex me if I'm late. And we all know how she loves punctuality. She's as bad as Percy, probably a little worse. Love ya mom. See ya later." Ron left the kitchen and went straight to floo to 12 Grimmauld Place.

Harry been kind enough to let Hermione live in his godfather's old home. He said that someone had to live there and he wouldn't because it brought too many memories of Sirius. Hermione is alone most of time in that old house. I will occasionally sleep there from time to time to keep her company, but since we're dating, Mom does not approve that we spend too much time alone. Something about me being too soon to have children and making her grandmother so young.

Sometimes, when in the area, Andromeda and Teddy would spend time here at Grimmauld, but those so far have been rare occasions that he can count on one hand. Walking around Ron hears the girls giggling near the dining table.

Hermione sees Ron first. "Told you Ginny. I thought I had heard the floo moments ago. Ron, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought we could go have some lunch somewhere and do I really need an excuse to see my own girlfriend?"

"No, you don't need, but I was just surprised to see you here. About lunch? I'm sorry, you're a bit late for that. Ginny and me had made sandwiches and had some juice. Would you like for me to make you a sandwich?"

"Yeah, that would be good. Ginny?"

Ginny perked up when her older brother mentioned her name.

"Yeah, Ron?"

"Mom wants you to go home. She wants to do final fittings on your dress. She thinks that she won't have time at tomorrow."

"Gah! I love our mother, but I swear she's going to drive me crazy. She does a fitting almost every day. Does she think I'm going to grow an extra arm or a head. Sorry, Hermione, I guess we'll have to cut this short. I'll see you later. I better leave soon before Mom sends Harry's Auror battalion to come and get me. She probably would really do that." Ginny got up to take her plate to the sink.

"Don't worry about that leave the things here, Ginny. I'll take care of that later. Just go. I don't want to be on the receiving end of Molly's wrath." Hermione giggled out.

"So, Ron, about that sandwich? Let's go to the kitchen and you can help me make it." Hermione picked up the plates and glasses and went to the kitchen with Ron following right behind her.

"Great!" Ron said. "Because I'm a little hungry. I practically just got up and came over here. Now with Ginny gone, we can talk about some things."

"What kind of things, Ron? Did your Mom really need to see her?" Ron nodded his answer to Hermione.

"Let's make the sandwich , then we can go sit down and talk about whatever you have on your mind." Hermione with Ron's help cut fresh vegetables, tomatoes and lettuce and some avocado. She grabbed some ham and turkey slices, cooked bacon, mayo and mustard from the refrigerator and bread from the pantry. When done she had, not one but, two sandwiches for Ron; after ten years she knew how big of an appetite he would have. "What would you like to drink? I have apple juice, orange juice and pumpkin juice?"

"I'll have the pumpkin juice if you don't mind."

"Okay, go grab a glass from the cupboard and meet me at the table."

"Two sandwiches Hermione? You know me so well!" Sitting at the table, Ron poured himself a glassful of pumpkin and juice and then proceeded to take a bite out of the first sandwich.

Hermione was patient and waited for Ron to swallow his overfilled mouth with food before she began to ask him questions. "Ron, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"For starters…" he leaned over and gave Hermione a chaste kiss. "…I've missed you. I had just realized that I had not done that. Secondly, to tell you that Bill wants everyone, including you, tomorrow at the Burrow for breakfast and a family meeting afterwards."

"Do you know what the meeting will be about?"

"Kinda…not really sure. He just said that our family was going to need and support each other in the coming days. That both Ginny and Harry were going to need us. He didn't go on about much afterwards. So, your guess is as good as mine." Ron was really hoping that she didn't catch him with the half lie he just gave her. Or that he did not mentioned that there possibly won't be a wedding at all this weekend. He'll just have to play the role of the idiot really well this time around.

Hermione did not like what Ron was saying at all. Something was bugging her and could feel that Ron was hiding something from her but couldn't prove it.

"What time is breakfast tomorrow?"

"Bill said that he wants breakfast at 9 tomorrow morning."

"Okay, I'll be there. Would it be okay if I came in a little earlier, see if your mom needs any help in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, I don't think that would be a problem. It should be fine."

"I really have more questions, but seeing that it's your brother the one with the plans, I will try really, really hard to be patient about it."

"I know what you mean. Just one more thing, though. Don't mention it to anyone just yet. At least until Bill says it's okay."

Hermione nodded her agreement.

"So, Ron, tell me what did you do yesterday? Because I've heard of what happens at bachelor parties and how men behave. I just want to know in your words what activities everyone engaged in. I swear Ron, if I find out you had your paws on another woman, I will find the dullest knife and carve your genitals out!" If Ron was nervous before, well it had nothing on how he was feeling now.

Ron just looks at Hermione and gulps down the food he had in his mouth a little too harshly. He wanted to disapparate right now!

*!*!*!*!*!*

Harry had been asleep for about two or three hours when he woke up. He was thirsty and with a greater to need to use the bathroom. Without thinking of his problems even further, he quickly got up and went to the bathroom, reminding himself not to close the door. He felt instant gratification in peeing into the toilet bowl. He let out a small 'ah' when he was done. He flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink to wash his hands. He noticed that there were small plastic cups near the faucet. He grabbed one of the cups and filled it with water. Drinking the water brought a little smile of satisfaction and walked out of the bathroom.

Harry took a look of surroundings and zeroed in on Dean. Dean had fallen asleep on the bed almost in the same position he last saw him. Except that he was hunched over and straining his back and neck at the same time. The shotgun laid on his lap. 'Dean is going to hate himself later in the morning if he stays in this position,' Harry thought to himself. Without hesitation, Harry walks over to Dean to try to get him into bed properly. He grabs hold of the shotgun hoping that this will not disturb or alert Dean and gently places it on the night stand right next to him. Harry moves closer to his feet and works on removing Dean's boots. Looking at Dean every 30 seconds to make sure he's still asleep. Harry next kneels on the bed closer to Dean's torso and thinks about how he's going to move his body into a proper sleeping position.

After a few minutes of contemplating, he finalizes his plan. He gets off the bed and walks to the edge of the bed where his feet should be and climbs on again. Harry kneel-walks towards Dean, bends over, grabs Dean's thighs and slowly pulls Dean's body towards himself. He gets off the bed to straighten Dean's legs and moves toward the head to adjust and fluff the pillows. He's turns half-way around about to walk away when he feels a hand grip his arm. Harry is startled. He thinks Dean is awake. Harry turns around to see that he is still asleep. 'Must've been a reflex of his' Harry thought. Harry tries to nudge the hand in an effort to regain freedom, but somehow Dean's grip tightens up.

"Dean, if you can hear me, let go of my arm, please" Harry whispers to Dean. No reaction. Harry bends over and gets closer to Dean's ear to whisper his plea again. Nothing. Harry tries to pull away one more time, when he next feels a set of hands and arms wrapping around his body and he's enveloped in one of the fiercest, tightest hugs. Not even Mrs. Weasley could reach to this level of hug.

Harry tries to free himself from much greater and embarrassing predicament. Seconds passed and many attempts later, he was still embraced by Dean. 'Oh, my god! What is Dean going to do when he finds me in bed with him? If he didn't kill me earlier, he's going to kill me now.'

Harry knows he could get out of this situation, but he did not want to face an angry Dean. After a while, Harry simply gave up and closed his eyes. He'll just accept the consequences later on in the day when they both woke up. And if Harry was honest, he really, really enjoyed being in his arms; but, he'll never admit that to anyone, especially to Dean.

Harry never opened his eyes again and it's ashamed he didn't, because if he had, he would have seen Dean with the biggest Cheshire cat-like smile that was plastered on his face.

*!*!*!*!*!*

After disapparating from his cottage, Bill reappeared at the entrance for the Ministry of Magic. He was there to find his brother Percy, whom worked directly under the current Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebot. Bill knew the Minister personally, he was present when Fenrir Greyback had attacked him during the first battle that happened in Hogwarts. Percy was a very busy man these days, especially under guidance of the Minister. Of all the brothers, he was the only one not able to get time away from his duties.

Bill walked towards the Ministers office, knowing that Percy's office was nearby. Approaching Percy's office, Bill was stopped by the Minister himself. "William, to what pleasure do we have the honor to have you here?"

"Minister, I'm here looking for my brother Percy."

"William, how many times have I said to you about forgetting that Minister non-sense. It's Kingsley to you."

"Well, Minis…err… I mean Kingsley, it will be as many times I've reminded you to address me as Bill."

"Touché, Bill, touché. As for your brother Percy, unfortunately, I've sent him on a few errands and should be back in an hour. Would you like to wait for him?"

"No, I can't. I'm short on time. Could I leave him a missive?"

"Sure, I'll let you into his office and you could do it there. Follow me." They start towards Percy's door when Kingsley ask Bill details about the wedding. He's been trying to get them from Percy, but had realized that he's been too busy to be home long enough at the Burrow to get any details from the wedding of the century.

"No, Kingsley, I can't tell you anything about this weekend, Mom would send me back to Fleur in a matchbox if anything about this wedding was leaked out. I may be her first born, but that would not give me a good enough reprieve. This wedding is for the Weasley female in many, many generations. There's a lot at stake here."

Kingsley chuckles as he hears Bill speak about Molly. He remembers her temper very well. A recipient of one those many years ago. "Sorry Bill, I just had to ask. It seems that any information about this wedding is under a fidelius charm."

Bill laughs, "If Mom could, I wouldn't have been surprised if she had."

"Well, here's Percy's office. I'll let you in and when you're done make sure you have everything on you before you leave. The door will close on you and you will not be able to go back in unless Percy or I open the door again."

"Understood, Kingsley, so I will see you Saturday?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Well, until then, Kingsley." Watching Kingsley walk away, Bill closes the door to Percy's office and heads to his desk. Grabbing parchment, quill and ink, Bill starts addressing a note to his brother. He's almost done when Percy walks through the door.

"Bill? What are you doing in my office and how did you get in?"

"Kingsley let me in. I was leaving you a note and was almost done. Kingsley said that you were returning in an hour. You're early!"

"The Minister overestimates on how long some things take to complete and I just never correct him." While working, Percy will always address Kingsley Shacklebot as Minister. During off hours, Kingsley encourages Percy, just like he does all the Weasleys, to call him on a first name basis. "Well, now that I'm here, what is it that you wanted to tell me."

"Some things have come that need to addressed before the wedding and was letting everyone know that there will be a family breakfast tomorrow at 9. Followed soon by a family meeting. I know that you are busy, so I hope that you can make it."

"What kind of things came up, Bill?"

"I'm not at liberty to say, but everything will be revealed tomorrow. Please try to have tomorrow off. If you can't make it, then send me an owl. I have to go, I wasn't planning on staying long here. I have to tell George and Charlie and then go home to the Burrow; to talk to Mom and Dad. So either way tomorrow, try to be there or send an owl. I'll see ya later."

Bill immediately left Percy's office to see his brother George. Fifteen minutes later, he was standing outside the joke shop. The joke shop that he and his late brother Fred had built together. After Fred's death, we all felt and thought that George was going to give up on the shop and sell. George came close a few times. He couldn't keep it going without his other half, but pushed himself hard and that without the shop, Fred's memory wouldn't live on. With more vigor and enthusiasm, he dedicated himself to make this the best joke up shop in the entire world. For Fred he said. For Fred.

The twins never did say where they got the capital to start the business, but he was willing to bet that an emerald eyed, raven haired boy had something to do with it.

Walking into the shop was like walking into a circus. It was short of being one, were missing the elephants walking around to prove him right. It was busy. George and his current assistant were at the counters helping customers. He was walking to George when he bumped into Charlie. "Charlie, what are you doing here? I didn't really expect to see you here, but I'm glad that you are. I want to talk to you and George when you have a moment. Really, what are you doing here?"

"Well, our ever pranking brother over there, conned me into helping him out these last few days and since the shop was closed yesterday, it's been like this since he opened the doors this morning. Get this, he tells me that it shouldn't be so hard. Working with dragons should make this as easy as saying 'Wealeys' Wizard Wheezes.' I'll tell you this, I'd prefer dragons right about now. These children are brutal. Gotta go. More stuff to get from the stock room."

Bill walks away laughing and goes in George's direction. The thought of his brother Charlie wanting to be with dragons right now instead of the shop was too funny.

George seeing Bill immediately tells him, "Bill, whatever you want, it will have to wait! If you can, do you mind helping Charlie in the back. The quicker the items from the back are out here, the quicker I can get people out." Having no choice, Bill goes to the stock room to help out Charlie.

It was an hour later when, there was small break in customers and everyone took advantage of the lull.

"Thanks for helping, Bill. Now, what can I do for you?"

"Can Charlie, you and me go to your office, there's something I want to tell you, but not out here."

"Okay! Gentlemen, follow me." Walking into his office, he waited for his brothers to sit down before he closed the door. Bill before saying a word to George and Charlie, he cast a Muffliato Charm, to prevent eaves droppers from overhearing.

"I'm intrigued, what's with the secrecy?" George inquired.

"I don't want others to know our business, especially when it has to do with our family. I'm here to tell you that tomorrow morning there will be a family breakfast at 9, followed up by family meeting. All of us will be there. There is something really important to discuss and tomorrow is the earliest that the meeting could happen. I've been all over England informing all of our brothers and I will be going to the Burrow to tell Mom and Dad. Please be there, it's really important that all of you are there. Can I have your word?" Looking over at Charlie, he nods his agreement and turns to George and he repeats the same action. "That settled, I will see you tomorrow." Bill cancels the charm he set earlier and gets up to leave. After opening the door, all three brothers hear that the shop is once again busy like it was before. "George, you better get out there before your assistant quits on you!"

"Ha! Ha! Very funny Bill. If he tries to quit, I'll offer him double!" Hearing George make that statement, Charlie scoffs at him saying that he isn't getting paid to be here. "Come and quit your complaining Charlie, you're not really working for free. I'm getting you those dragon hide boots you have been drooling at for the last few days and I'll even throw in some dragon hide gloves just to sweeten the deal."

"Well, if you put it that way, how could I refuse!"

"Good luck to you both and I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

One more hurdle then I can go home with Fleur. Is this day ever going to end?


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was waking up from what he felt was the most restful sleep he's had in weeks. The last time Dean had felt this restful was the last day he had seen Sammy and that had been about two weeks ago. Sammy, his little brother, had apparently had a nightmare during the night before, had woken up and had slid into Dean's bed to be enveloped by the strong, protective arms of his big brother.

"_Dean? Are you awake?"_

"_Jesus! Sammy, are you ok? You're trembling. Come here."_

"_Thanks, Dean. I had another…"_

"_That's okay, Sammy. I'm here for ya. I won't let anything happen to you while I'm around. Just come to bed and sleep." Dean moves to the side to allow his brother into the bed. Dean instinctively wraps his arms around his huge, little brother. He inwardly chuckles thinking how his almost 6'0" 18 year old brother still needs 'protection' from nightmares, when Dean knows that Sammy has gone against more real and ferocious creatures of the dark. As the eldest of the two, Dean takes his protective, big brother role to the letter. No one will mess with his little Sammy. No one!_

"_Dean?"_

"_Yeah, Sammy, what is it?"_

"_There's something I want to tell you. It's really important." Sammy was getting nervous and after practically raising the giant goofball himself, Dean took notice._

"_Sammy, shhh, if it's really important it can wait 'til later. What you need right now is more sleep and rest. Whatever you need to tell me, we can talk about it later today and if you want, we can talk after Dad leaves on his hunt. So, shut up and go to sleep."_

"_Okay, Dean, but for sure, we'll talk later, right?"_

"_Yeah, Sammy, definitely!"_

_Later that morning, after Dean, Sammy and their Dad had had breakfast; Dean had gone out to get more supplies to replenish their stocks. Dean had not liked the idea of going out to get supplies, something was nagging him at the back of his head; he wanted to have that talk with Sammy more sooner than later, he didn't want to wait until his father left later that night._

_Returning to the motel room, Dean quickly brought in the supplies to sort out and distribute between himself and his Dad. There was no Sammy in sight, but he found his dad sitting by the table with a bottle of Jack and a glass in his hand and not paying attention to the very angered face his dad had._

"_Sir, I was wondering, after I sort out these supplies, if Sammy and I can go and have lunch alone. He wanted to talk to me about something and I'd told him we could do it later. Lunch would be a good time to talk. We'll bring you back something with enough time to help you load your truck before you leave."_

"_That won't be necessary, Dean."_

"_What won't be necessary, Sir?"_

"_It won't be necessary for you to have lunch and a talk with your brother, because that stupid, stubborn brother of yours left a few hours ago. He left to have his own life. He doesn't want to be a hunter like you and me. He wants to be 'Joe Normal'!" Dean's heart momentarily stopped, his body going cold and feeling very weak at the knees when he heard that Sammy had left. Sammy had left him. 'No, no, no! Sammy wouldn't do that. He wouldn't leave especially without saying good-bye.'_

"_What do you mean he left? Where would he go? Did he say anything worth saying, Dad?"_

"_Did you know, Dean?" Dean looked at his dad with a confused look. "Answer me, Dean! Did you know that he was planning to leave to go to college? He's known that he was accepted with a full ride to Stanford University for three months, Dean. He never mentioned anything to you or to me. I wouldn't have found out if I had not found this letter by his duffle bag. Do you think that's what he wanted to tell you? That he was going to leave his family in a few weeks."_

'_What were you thinking, Sammy?' Dean thought to himself._

"_Well, I beat him to it. I told your brother to get out and never come back. He doesn't have a family anymore. After all that you've done for him, he doesn't deserve to have you as an older brother. He doesn't deserve to have you look after him and protect him."_

_Dean was angry. He was angry because his Sammy had left, but he was really angry at his father and how badly he handled the situation. Dean stopped what he was doing. He turned around picked up his duffel bag and headed towards the door._

"_Dean, where the hell do you think you're going?"_

_Dean stopped at the door, but didn't turn to face his dad, "I'm going after Sammy. I'm going to get my little brother back! You had no right to tell him that he had no family. He still has me!" Dean walks out and slams the door behind him. Not caring what his father thought or said._

'_Don't worry, Sammy, I'm coming for ya!'_

Dean had not realized that he had fallen asleep again and woke up a little startled. Dean's good mood had disappeared thinking about Sammy and the way his father had treated him.

Dean was hoping that Sammy didn't think that Dean must hate him. He never could. Sammy was his everything. He would die for Sammy.

Dean felt that he was holding something. His hands roamed around and realized that the 'something' he was holding was a warm, hard body and he was holding on to the body in his arms like if his life depended on it. Dean froze. He doesn't remember bringing any woman home for a little fun in the sack, but the feeling of hot breath on his chest was soothing. The feelings coming from the embrace: 'feels so, so good and I really don't want to let go.'

Dean feels the person he's holding begins to stir and he opens his eyes to look down on his companion. What he saw was not something he'd thought he'd experience ever in his life. In his arms was no woman, but Harry Potter the wizard. The same wizard he held at bay with a shotgun and who had gone to bed in the cot he made from the room's table. What the hell was he doing in his bed?

Harry was waking up from the most wonderful sleep he's ever had in his entire life. Better than any 'Dreamless Sleep' potion he's ever had and not worrying about any of its addictive properties. He could sleep like this for the rest of his life.

Hmmm…Sleep. Is it wishful thinking to sleep the entire day away, but he knows that he can't. Not with the impending visit from Ginny and the Weasley's tomorrow afternoon and dealing with Dean. Dean somehow has to accept what is happening; Harry cannot continue to be on edge with Dean's trigger happy finger and he definitely doesn't want to lash out with his magic again. 'I need better control of my magic around Dean; I sure as hell do not want to send him to an early grave.'

Harry tried to move his body around in order to stretch his limbs, but he couldn't. There was something holding him down. Harry opened his eyes to see the source of his problem. His problem was not a something, it was someone: Dean! Great! The events from early this morning came rushing back to him. Helping Dean get more comfortable in his bed and he managed Harry into this nice bear hug. What was that phrase my Aunt Petunia used to say, 'No good deed goes unpunished…'

Harry looked up to see that Dean was looking down at him, wondering what was going on. 'I need to be very careful with what I do and say next.'

"Good morning, Dean! Sleep well? I sure did. It's obvious to you to see that I'm in your bed and there is a good explanation as to why I'm here and not on my cot. The quicker you release me from your arms the quicker I can stand up and walk back to my cot."

Instantly, Dean released Harry from the embrace and they both quickly got up with Dean standing on the side of the bed closest to the motel room's door and Harry on the side closer to the bathroom door. Dean looked around the room looking for his shotgun and noticed that it was on the side that Harry was on. Damn! He cursed himself.

"Care to explain why you were in bed with me just now?" There was no fear laced in Dean's question, but he was very curious and nervous at the same time.

Harry starts laughing. He can't help it. He's laughing so hard he had to sit down on the carpeted floor.

'The guy is nuts'. I ask a question and he starts laughing. Dean became cautious and decides to climb on his bed to get closer to the shotgun, just in case he needs it.

"Dude, really? What's so funny? And answer my goddamn question! Why were you in my bed?"

"Well, _Dude_, the reason I was in your bed was because of you. You pulled me into your bed early this morning."

"What! Come again? You're lying! I would never do that."

"No, I'm not lying and you did. Early this morning, I got up to go to the bathroom, when I came out I saw you slumped over on your bed with the shotgun on your lap. I couldn't go back to sleep knowing you were in an uncomfortable position. So, I took off your boots." Dean looks down to his feet and realizes that he was not wearing his boots. "Then I went ahead and carefully slid you down the bed to have you lay on your back and made sure that your pillows were okay before I walked away. I was turning around to walk towards the cot when you grabbed my arm. I tried to get you to release me a couple of times, but you just wouldn't let go. I must say that in your sleep, you are very strong. On my last attempt to have you loosen your hold on me, you pulled me down and…"

"And, what? What did I do?"

"Well, you pulled me down into a tight bear hug and you wouldn't let go. I _tried_ to get away, but you wouldn't budge. I would have used my magic, but I really didn't want to risk you waking up and go all 'caveman' on me again. After a while, I just stopped struggling and went to sleep. And that's how you found me, us, in bed this morning. Anything, else you want to know?"

"No, not really. Except, you didn't do anything funny to me while I slept, did you?"

Harry face turned serious and looked at Dean for a minute. Dean was squirming at the silence and the look from Harry and then he started laughing again.

"No, I didn't molest you. As you can see, you're still wearing your clothes. But if you're disappointed in me not molesting you, I can change that if you like, and I won't use my hands to do that, instead I'll use my magic and my wand. Would you like that?"

Dean didn't have a chance to verbally answer, because his loud, angry, hungry stomach answered for him. His stomach grumbled so loud that Harry started laughing again.

"I hear someone is hungry. So am I." Harry performs a tempus charm to know that it's 10:36am. "It's a little past 10:30am, what do you say about getting some breakfast. I could really go for some pancakes drowned in syrup and bacon or sausage or both. Yes, both! Lots of bacon and sausage. Some eggs and some hash brown. But, bacon and sausage is a must! Come on, Dean, what do you say? Let's go for it!"

Dean mouth waters at the mention of food and he could go for some pancakes or maybe some waffles, but the thought of bacon and sausage got him hooked for breakfast. Dean has never met anyone with a similar obsession with bacon and sausage like his and there was a wizard standing right before him that had it. Maybe wizards are still human. Maybe breakfast is not a bad idea after all. Possibly, Dean can get a chance to call Bobby and ask him about Wizards and Witches born with their magic and that are from a secret society overseas. But, first things first, he needed to clean up before heading out.

"Okay, Harry, breakfast sounds like a good idea, but I would like to clean up first and maybe you should too." And that's how Dean started to feel more comfortable with Harry and it had all to do with bacon and sausage.

*!*!*!*!*!*

It was nearing 7pm, when Fleur decided to floo to the Burrow to meet Bill as he had requested. As she's exiting, she sees Ginny walking in to the living room. "Fleur, how are you? Isn't this a surprise? To what do we owe your visit?"

"Bill, asked me to meet him here at 7pm and with your questioning, I assume that Bill is not here then."

"Yeah, he's not here. But, come to the kitchen, I'm helping Mom with dinner. Where's little Victoire?"

"Victoire is with mon Pere et Mere for the week. They thought it would be best for her to spend time with them and Gabrielle until after the wedding. We are going to be very busy this weekend; with you marrying Harry Potter on Saturday." Fleur could not help but avoid looking into Ginny's eyes while she talked about a wedding that was not going to happen. "Let's go the kitchen, maybe I can help your Mom while I'm here."

Ginny leads Fleur through the kitchen door. "Ginny, who flooed in? Was that your Father or Ron?"

"No, Mom, it was Fleur. She's meeting Bill here this evening. I told her we were in the kitchen preparing tonight's dinner."

"Fleur, sweetheart, what are you doing here? It's good to see you, though. Actually, I was going to fire call you later tonight and have you come in tomorrow for one final fitting for your dress. These next few days are going to be eventful. Maybe you and Bill will stay for dinner and I can get the final fitting tonight instead. Where's Victoire? I could do with a final fitting on her flower girl dress. She is going to look beautiful on Saturday. Teddy was here this afternoon with Andy and he just looked adorable in his dress robes." There was no question made by either Ginny or Harry that Teddy and Victoire were chosen as Ring Bearer and Flower Girl, respectively. Harry wanted his Godson to be part of his wedding and Ginny wanted her first niece, the second female Weasley to be born in the family, to be in it as well. They were going to look great together when they take their pictures.

Molly Weasley's attitude towards Fleur had definitely changed, for the better of course, after the first battle of Hogwarts. Bill was left scarred from Fenrir Greyback's attack. When Fleur still professed her love and wanted to marry Bill after he was disfigured. Molly knew that this was the woman for Bill to marry and gave her blessing. After 4 years of marriage, they now had a two year old daughter that was spoiled by all her uncles and aunts on both sides of the families.

"No, Molly, I'm sorry. Victoire is with my mother and father this week, while I focus with on the wedding. As to why I'm here, Bill asked me to meet him here. Ginny mentioned that you were preparing dinner, can I help you with any of the preparations?"

"No, don't you worry about it. Everything is practically done. It will be done by shortly and hopefully we can convince you and Bill to stay for dinner. I will insist. While I have time to spare, let's get the final fitting done, shall we?"

For the next twenty minutes, Molly spent her time making final adjustments here and there to the dress. Asking Fleur questions here and there and if certain areas of the dress didn't feel too tight or too loose. If it wasn't too long that she wouldn't trip walking down the aisle. In the end, Molly was satisfied and Fleur went to change out of the dress into the clothes she had worn when she first arrived. She is walking to the kitchen when she sees the fireplace roar to life and moments later the figure of Arthur Weasley walking through.

"Hello Arthur! It is good to see you." Fleur walks over to greet her father-in-law.

"Well, Fleur this is a surprise. What are you doing here and did you bring my beautiful granddaughter with you? No, not today, Arthur. I'm waiting for Bill. He said to meet him here."

"Oh, I see. Is everything good with you two?" Arthur was giving a concern look to Fleur.

"Yes, everything is fine. No worries. What about you? Nervous about this weekend?"

"Nervous and excited I suppose." At that moment, Bill walks in through the front door. "Bill, it's good to see you. Fleur was just telling me that you were coming to meet her here and without my granddaughter."

"Hello, Dad, how are you doing? I asked Fleur to meet me here because I wanted to have a few words with you and Mom." Bill walks over to greet his wife. "Hello, sweetheart, how was the rest of your day?"

"I'll be in the kitchen, Son. I bet your Mother is there. You both will stay for dinner, right?" Arthur questioned from the kitchen door. "Yes, Dad, we'll stay for dinner."

"It went well, Love. Spent some time in the garden, cleaned the cottage and spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying the quiet of the meadows."

"Well, that's good to hear. Now, let's go find my Mom and Dad and have this chat, shall we?"

Fleur only nods and accompanies her husband into the kitchen where they find Arthur, Molly and Ginny. They are both noticed by Molly and asks them to join them at the table. Dinner has been served and there were two place settings, one for each of them.

"Bill, you're finally here. Fleur said you were coming and you're just in time for dinner. Have a seat you two and let's enjoy the meal."

*!*!*!*!*!*

It was the longest fifteen minutes Dean has ever felt to get ready and go to breakfast. Neither of the two made a move to the bathroom and weren't really sure how to proceed and the silence was annoying. They were standing there with their heads down finding the carpet far more interesting. One of them had to say something, anything and soon!

"Dean?"

Dean perked up. Okay here goes nothing.

"Why don't you go use the bathroom first. This is your room and it should be you to use it before I do. I can wait." Harry could wait, but he really didn't need to use the bathroom other than for a 'quick' release. He was going to perform some cleansing charms on himself and transfigure his clothes into something more light and suitable to blend in with the New Orleans crowd and weather.

"Okay, I'll just be a few." Each tried to head in the opposite direction they wanted to go, but ended up dancing their way to blocking each other's pathway. When Dean went right, Harry went left and when Harry moved to the right, Dean moved to the left. Their movements eerily mirrored each other until Harry decided to stay still and allowed Dean to move around him. Harry walked over to cot and looked under it to find the clothes he had taken off before going to bed. Harry turned around to see Dean go into bathroom and noticed that Dean was beginning to close the door.

Before the door was completely closed, Harry shouted to Dean, "Don't close the door or we will have a repeat of the pain from before."

"What?" Dean shouts as he wildly opens the door.

"I said, 'don't close the door…'"

"I know what you said. I'm just having a hard time accepting all this soul bonding non-sense. If I can't close the door, how else am I to y'know, 'go'?

"Go where?"

"How else am I supposed to shower and take a dump and all the other stuff I do in the bathroom?"

"That is too much information for this morning! I don't know, but we'll figure it out." Harry thought about Dean's question for a while. How were they supposed to do all those things and then some. The soul bonding was going to be a pain in the ass and with Dean's short fuse, it will more likely be Harry's ass.

"Just do what you need to do with the door open. I'll be right here by the cot." While Harry waits for Dean to do whatever he's doing, Harry begins transfiguring his clothes to khaki pants and an emerald polo with loafers. Something similar to what some of the college kids were wearing the previous night. The style was comfortable, light and would help him blend in with the young crowd of the area.

"Are you done in there, yet? I want breakfast, not dinner!"

"Dude, hold your horses and chill. I'm doing as much as I can over here with the door open. Just stay where you are and don't even think of coming over here. I don't want you perving all over me while I'm uhhh…just stay there, alright? I'm almost done here!"

"I'm not a perv' because I don't want to know or _see _what you are doing in there."

"Well, that's good to know." Dean stated as he _finally_ walks out of the bathroom looking a little more refreshed. "What the hell are you wearing? There's no way in hell you are walking out of this room looking like that."

"What is wrong with the way I look? I saw similar outfits last night at the bar and I thought it looked good."

"Well, if your definition of good is looking like a college douche, go ahead. Besides, from where did you get those clothes?"

"I transfigured them. Same way I transfigured the table to a cot." Which instantly reminded Harry to change the cot back to a table? "Can't walk out of this room with that still here and the table gone."

"Is there any way you could change your 'pants' into jeans similar to mine and your" he gets a pained look when he sees the loafers, "loafers to boots or something?" He rummages through his duffle bag looking for clothes for himself and sets them aside. He continues to look through it when he sees an old Def Leppard T-shirt. "Here, wear this instead of that god awful polo shirt. You'll pass for a much cooler human than a douche bag."

"Y'know? There was nothing wrong with what I was wearing earlier. Just because my taste in clothes does not match yours doesn't give you the right to make fun of mine. Is this shirt clean?" Harry takes a sniff off the shirt and performs a cleansing charm, just in case and while Dean is not looking performs another one on the clothes he had laid aside.

"Well, it wasn't your taste in clothes I was making fun of it was whoever's you had seen from last night and if you are going to be seen in public with me, then you will look as cool as I am and not like some preppy, yuppie that doesn't know how to dress but in the clothes his momma picked out for him."

Harry had not paid attention to Dean while they were arguing, because the next thing he knows, Dean has changed out of his previous day clothing and is now wearing some dark blue jeans with a black t-shirt with an AC/DC logo on the front with a lightning bolt in the middle.

"Well, are you ready to go bitch, 'cause I'm starving." Dean gives Harry one final once over and approves. 'That's more like it!'

"Don't be such a git! I'm ready to go."

"Good! Lead the way princess!"

"No, you will have to lead. I have no idea where to find food. I will have to trust you to show me the way."

"Well, there's a diner two blocks from here that we could walk to or we could drive around until we see something we both like."

"Consider what I might eat, let's walk. It will do good for us when we return."

*!*!*!*!*!*

"That was a very good meal, mom!" Bill praised his mom. "Yes, very good dinner indeed, Molly. I must have the recipe." Fleur added and turns towards Bill. "Bill, why don't you and your parents go to the living room and talk while I clean up here and the kitchen."

"That's a good idea Fleur. Thanks." Bill says while kissing his wife. "Mom and Dad, I wanted to have a few words with you and inform you of my reason for coming here tonight."

Arthur looks at his wife and waits for confirmation; Molly nods to signify that it's okay with her. "Okay, son, let's go to the living room and have this talk. Shall we?"

As Bill is walking to the living room, he is thinking of how much to tell his parents tonight. Should he tell them everything, from the soul bonding that Harry has started, meaning that there will be no wedding this Saturday or just let them know that there will be a family meeting tomorrow.

"Mom and Dad, I'm going to be straight forward and tell you that I've gone to all my brothers and told them that tomorrow morning we are going to have a family breakfast and afterwards a family meeting. Some things have come up that need to be addressed before Saturday. I would like to tell you everything I know so far, but I really don't want to repeat myself all the time. I just want you to trust me and let you know that I have the family's best interest at heart."

Unbeknownst to Bill, Ginny had been eaves dropping the entire time, "Bill, what's so important that you can't say it right now? And when were you planning in telling me about this 'family' meeting?"

Damn! Bill was not expecting Ginny to be around to hear this conversation. He's glad he didn't mention anything more than what he had already said. He was about to respond to Ginny, when his father stepped in.

"Ginny, whatever your brother wants to tell us, it will have to wait until tomorrow. He's gone out of his way to let all your brothers know and we will just have to be patient about it. I'll assume that after talking to us tonight, he or I was going to tell you. Bill, just let us know what time to expect everyone tomorrow and we will be there to support you. As a family should."

"Well, I've told everyone that breakfast would be at 9am and don't worry Mom, Fleur and I will be here much earlier to help you in the kitchen. Well, Fleur most likely. I've also have asked Ron to bring Hermione, as she is practically a member of the family too."

"That's good dear, 9am sounds perfect and gives me plenty of time to cook enough breakfast for everyone. I can't wait. All Weasleys under one roof at the same time. It's going to be a mad house, just like when all of you were younger and going to Hogwarts. Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll go see how Fleur is doing in the kitchen and I'll send her out. Tomorrow is going to be a very busy morning!"

*!*!*!*!*!*

They had not walked more than a block when Dean noticed a phone booth. He has a chance to call Bobby and ask him some questions that he desperately needs answered. "Well, if you don't mind, before we continue on walking to the diner, I want to make a call. I'll try to make it quick and then we can go to enjoy some delicious food."

Harry watches as Dean walks into the phone booth and closes the panel for some privacy. Oddly enough, there was no pain surging through their bodies. Although, there is now a physical barrier between the two, they can still see each other. Harry looks around and sees that there is a bench no more than ten feet away and decides to sit there while he waits for Dean to make his phone call.

As Dean watches Harry walk away to sit at a bench, he pulls out his cell phone from his pocket. He had no intention of using the actual pay phone, he only wanted to use the booth for the privacy of some of the questions he was going to ask Bobby. He begins to dial Bobby's number and after three rings he hears a gruff, "'Lo?" There was a long pause, "'Lo? Is anyone there? Listen dumbass, I have no time for silly games. If you wanna talk, talk! If not, hang up and don't call here again!"

Bobby was about to hang up when he hears, "Hey, Bobby! It's me Dean!"

"Dean, my boy! How the hell are ya? You've been missing for two weeks and you're Daddy was here for a couple of days all worried to shits about ya!"

"My dad was there? What did he say?"

"Well, he told me about Sam leaving and you going after him. But I had a feeling that was not all the truth. So, I threatened to shoot him full of buck shot if he didn't make it right with you two. And he ain't allowed back here until you're both with him and he's been forgiven by you two!"

There was another long pause between the two and they had no idea into what direction the conversation should go. Bobby felt the awkwardness and wanted to assure Dean that everything was going to be alright.

"Dean, I may not be your Pa' but I see you and Sam as my own and I will help you in any which way I can, but tell me where you're at and let me know that you're okay. I've been worried about you. It's been two weeks since anyone has heard from ya and we were beginning to think the worse."

"Don't worry about me, Bobby. It will take a hell of a lot to get me down. You can thank dad for that. I'm his perfect little soldier." His last statement sounded to bitter for his taste. "I'm okay. I'm in New Orleans at the moment and was thinking about stopping by next week, maybe Monday or Tuesday? I'm not exactly in trouble, but I've kind of gotten myself in a mess."

"What is it Dean? D'ya need me to go down to New Orleans? I could be there by Saturday night at the latest, if I leave now." Dean felt emotions stir within him. He knew that Bobby cared for him and Sammy, but for Bobby to willingly drop whatever he's doing to help him out; it meant a lot to Dean. "No. You don't need to Bobby and thanks for offering. But I want to know if you have any information on natural born magic users known as Wizards and Witches from a secret Wizarding society overseas."

Dean can hear Bobby stumble his words over the phone and has a feeling that Bobby might know more about Wizards and Witches.

"Don't hold back on me, Bobby. Please tell me whatever you know."

"Dean, is not as easy to explain as I would like. There are so many secrets and history involved that everything can't be said over the phone. I will tell you enough now, but the majority will have to be said when you're here next week. How did you find out about them, Dean?"

"I was at a bar on Bourbon Street when a group of them came in and one of them bought me a beer. I tried to ignore them, but insisted on talking to me. I ended up taking one of them back with me to the motel room and noticed the sigils on the wall, which by the way, they were recognized as runes from the wizarding world. A few questions were exchanged and that is when witches and wizards were mentioned. I had my shotgun in my hand faster than you could say, 'Don't move asshole!' Bobby, are these witches and wizards human? The one I brought to my room told me that they were and that the difference between me and them is that they could control the magic and energy around them. Is it true what it said?"

"Yes, Dean they are human. They don't make deals with demons for their abilities. For some, their magic goes back many generations. There's even a school where they go to learn and control their magic. They are good people that have lived their lives in secret. Not to be bothered by our problems and us with theirs."

"So, you're saying that they aren't evil sons of bitches that need to be killed. How come you didn't tell me about them?"

"No, not all of them are evil. They have their bad eggs just like we do from time to time, but they do have their own society and government and generally try to take care of their own problems. And the reason why it was never mentioned to you is because the chances of you meeting one in your lifetime were close to zero. Yet, here you are talking to me that you saw a group of them and managed to bring one home. That's unbelievable and you're goddamned lucky if you had one at gunpoint. They are superbly stronger than any witch from around here and for you to still be alive talking to me, should be an indication that the one you brought home is one of the good guys. If you meet up with this witch again, convince her to come with you. I want to be updated on what has happened over there in the last few years."

Dean was not about to correct Bobby that it was not a witch he had brought back to his motel room, but a wizard. "I'll see what I can do Bobby, but I will definitely be coming by your place next week, Tuesday the latest, to have a much longer talk about this."

"Sure, son, I'll be here waiting and if you need anything at all, just call me."

"Thanks, Bobby, thanks for everything and I'll see you next week. Bye."

Dean stood still in the phone booth for a while going over the things Bobby had said to him. _'No, not all of them are evil' _and _'…you're goddamned lucky if you had one at gunpoint…superbly stronger than any witch from around here and for you to still be alive…an indication that the one you brought home is one of the good guys.'_

Am I that lucky? Dean peered through the clear panels of the phone booth to see that Harry was bored out of his mind. Realizing for the second time, that Harry could have killed him at any time during his phone call with Bobby, but he hasn't even tried; just like last night. Harry wants me to trust him, believe him:

'_I want your trust and for you to believe me. Dean, I've told you everything I know so far. I haven't lied to you at all tonight…I'm not here to hurt you…_ _Dean, this is your shotgun in my hands. Take it, Dean. Take your shotgun and use it as you see fit. Shoot me if you must. I'm not going to stop you.'_

Dean was getting a clearer picture of Harry. Harry was willing to sacrifice himself for a little trust from Dean in return. Has he pegged Harry wrong all this time is he as good as Bobby implies. 'Shit! I shot him. I could have killed him. He could have killed me, but he didn't. He just subdued me in order for him to talk to me. Damn!'

'I've really gotten myself in a big mess and I think I made it worse.'

Dean leaves the phone booth and walks to Harry, "You know, if I knew that you were going to take forever in there I would have stopped you from making that phone call. I'm starving out here while you're taking your sweet time gossiping!"

"Shut it, princess! I had to make that important phone call, for your sakes and mine. I had no choice, I just didn't think I was going to be long. So, shut your cake hole and let's go!"

"Well, stop calling me princess. My name is Harry. I'm a guy. Not some frilly little girl that needs everything handed to them and stop being such a jerk!"

"Bitch!"

Harry glowers at Dean when he called him a bitch, but Dean pays no attention to him and starts walking in the direction that they were headed earlier and finally arrive at the diner about five minutes later.

Dean goes in first not holding the door for Harry and it closes on him. Dean starts to fall over but holds himself up on the diner's counter.

"Honey, you look a little flushed. Do you need any help?" A waitress asked Dean as she was passing buy.

"No, I'll be fine!" The door opens as he finishes his comment and flushed guy number 2 comes in.

"I hope that felt good for you, because it was just peachy for me. Next time, wait for me until I'm inside before closing the door. I should've stayed outside a little longer to punish you, but that would hurt me as well. Now, let's sit down and order."

Harry passes Dean brushing against his shoulder and walks to a booth half way into the diner and sits down. He leans toward where the menus are placed and starts looking at one, not caring if Dean has followed him or not. His main concern at the moment is to feed his stomach. From the corner of his eye, Harry sees Dean slowly makes his way to the booth and sits on the opposite side, grunting and grabbing a menu for himself.

The same waitress that had asked Dean if he was alright earlier was heading over to take their order, "Hi, I'm Sarah and I'll be your server today. Are you ready to order or do you need more time."

"I'm ready!" Harry and Dean said at the same time.

Sarah had been attracted to Dean since he first came in and decides to take his order first. "So, what can I get you, Hun?"

"I'll have the French Toast special, the eggs scrambled, hash browns, two slices of bacon, two sausages and a coffee." Dean says giving the Sarah his trademark cocky grin.

"And you sweetheart, what can I get you?"

Harry looks up at his menu and made direct contact with Sarah's eyes. "Well, Sarah, I would like the house special: stack of pancakes with the bananas, walnuts and whip cream topping, scrambled eggs, hash browns and with the two sausage and two slices of bacon. Can you also add additional 5 side orders of bacon and sausage? And a glass of orange juice, please."

Sarah admired Harry's emerald eyes but did not expect the young man with the "I just had Great Sex" hair to have an English accent. Trying to speak to Harry, she stumbled with her words. "You're Br..British? You have a very sexy voice and that accent is to die for! Well, I'll go place this is in and call for me if you need anything else."

Watching the waitress walk away, Dean snorted and turns around to Harry. "You know, you stole my thunder. I was going to try to get her phone number, but I doubt that she will, now that she's heard you talk."

"Why would I want her phone number? I'm not interested and besides I already have a relationship." 'Not for long, though' Harry silently adds. By tomorrow afternoon, his three year relationship with Ginny will be over.

"Regardless if you're interested in her or not, if you keep talking to her, I bet that by the end of our meal she'll be a little wetter for you and doing anything to have you meet up with her later."

"Wetter? What do you mean by wetter and why would I want to meet up with her later?"

Dean had no chance to respond to Harry, because Sarah showed up with a cup of coffee and what seemed to be tea for Harry.

"Here's your coffee and for you I brought a cup of English tea. Hope you like? It's on the house." As quickly as Sarah showed up, she quickly disappeared to help other customers."

"I really don't like where this is going, I hope she stops."

"Just go with the flow and enjoy the extra attention you're getting."

More attention? That's exactly what Harry doesn't want. He's had enough of 'extra attention' in the last ten years to last him a lifetime.

To change the subject, Harry wants to get to know Dean a little better and begins to ask him about being a hunter. What he hunts and why he was almost hunted last night.

"Dean? Last night, before I said I was a wizard, you mentioned if I was a hunter? What did you mean by that? Because the way you were looking at me with your shotgun, I don't think you meant like hunting game, pheasant or venison. And why the sudden change in attitude towards me?"

"Uh, well…you see, I hunt…" 'Damn! Dean was not expecting that sort of question to come from Harry. Not this early in fact. What could I tell him? He's a wizard. He must know about the supernatural creatures.

Leaning down closer to the table and looking around to make sure no one else hears him, Dean begins to whisper. "I hunt evil supernatural creatures that kill or hurt innocent people."

"Like what kind of evil supernatural creatures?"

"Mostly ghosts or poltergeists, some werewolves, ghouls, witches and any evil sons of bitches that I find."

Harry gasped when he heard witches. "Witches? Like the ones from my world? Is that why you had a shotgun aimed at me? Did you think I'm one of these supernatural creatures that you hunt?"

"Well, last night I did. Up and until last night, any magic user that I've been up against had made a deal for their magic and these 'witches' that I'm used to have to kill for their master in order to keep their abilities. I had never heard of a natural born magic user until you mentioned them and I had that confirmed when I made the phone call before we got here."

"Why the sudden interest in my life, Harry?"

Harry had no opportunity to respond to Dean, because at that precise moment, Sarah came back to their table with their order.

"French toast special for you, scrambled eggs, sausage and bacon." Sarah said while placing Dean's plate in front of him. "And for you, love, the house special: pancakes with banana and nuts topping with whipped cream. I hope you like extra cream and nuts, because I sure do. Scrambled eggs and hash browns, I asked the cook to make sure your eggs were extra fluffy, and the extra orders of sausage and bacon. Enjoy your meal boys and I'll see you later." Sarah could not help running her fingers up and down Harry's arm.

"Forget breakfast, can I have a cold shower to go?"

Dean couldn't help laugh the loudest he's laugh in about two weeks. "She's got it bad for you, dude! What else could she do to top what just happened?"

"I don't think I want to find out."

For the next twenty minutes, they both ate in silence; once in a while taking sneak peeks of each other, looking for a good opportunity to start talking again; but that didn't seem like it was going to happen any time soon. It's like breaking the ice all over again.

"Well, that was a good breakfast, but I've had enough. I'm stuffed." Harry was full and now that they were at the end of their meal, he knows that Sarah will be coming anytime soon, but he did notice that Dean kept eyeing the untouched bacon and sausage on his plate. He loves this stuff a lot, but he could not eat a single bite more.

"Dean, you keep looking at the bacon and sausage I didn't touch, would you like to have them?"

"Hell yes!" Dean didn't hesitate in shouting. "Bacon and sausage are the best part of any breakfast. Are you sure?" He looks over at Harry.

"Yeah, I'm sure! Go ahead and help yourself. Do you think we could get the tab and leave? I don't want to deal with Sarah and her innuendos anymore."

"Sure, I'll signal her to come on over."

Dean turns around to get a hold of Sarah's attention and makes a hand movement to let her know he wants the tab. Once he does, Sarah makes a motion to walk to their booth.

"Was everything alright for you? Were the eggs extra fluffy for you, love?" Sarah questioned while only looking at Harry and placing the tab face down closest to his side of the table. Not to be ignored, Dean decides to put in his two cents into the one sided conversation.

"Everything was good Sarah and we'll make sure we stop by in here again the next time we're in town. " Dean told Sarah as leans over and picks up the tab that's still in front of Harry. Looking a little panicked, Sarah rushes off from their table.

"Why did she rush off? I thought she might want to stay here until we left. How much was the total? And what's with the evil grin on your face."

Dean just kept grinning and pulled out a single bill out of his wallet and got up to leave. "Let's go, Harry!"

"Dean, seriously. What was the total? Let me see the tab. At least let me know what was my share of the cost."

Dean doesn't say thing to Harry, but hands him over the tab for him to have a look.

Harry stopped walking and his eyes widened out of disbelief when he read what was on the tab.

'I get off at 3pm. Call me at 555-3825 and maybe I'll help you get off!'

"OH. MY. GOD!"

And the only sound, save for the cars passing by, is Dean's loud, untamed laughter.

*!*!*!*!*!*

TBC!


	5. Chapter 5

*!*!*!*!*!*

"Are you saying that you went through all that crap by the time you were seventeen? Shit! How is it that you're still alive?"

Dean couldn't believe of all the shit Harry was telling him. They were now in a middle of a park, sitting at a park bench, which conveniently was located next to a cemetery. _That's just creepy. Who builds a park next to a cemetery._

It had been a few hours since they had left the diner and the very horny Sarah. Damn, she would have been a good lay, but she latched onto the Green Eyed Brit. _Nope, I'm not jealous of Harry. Not jealous at all_. Okay, maybe a little jealous. It's just a stupid accent, I have the same _parts_ he has and I'm taller too. I wonder if we go back she'll help me get off, that is if Harry doesn't want to; no use in letting a chance to get lucky get away.

"So what happened after you turned seventeen?" And that's how Harry went on to explain about the year they were basically fugitives on the lam, scavenging for food, looking for _Horse shits_ or whatever it is that they were looking for to destroy and have the final confrontation with _Vol D. Smart_.

"Seriously! You broke into a bank ran by goblins and escaped on a flying, fire breathing dragon! Again, How. Are. You. Alive? Wait…Dragons are real?"

Fuck, by the time I was seventeen, I've gone joyriding in the Impala [_which_ Dad NEVER found out!], got kicked out of a couple of schools, gotten drunk and done things that the Government says I'm not supposed to do. Oh yeah, trained to be a Hunter of the things that go bump in the night. Harry here had a maniac after him from before he was born and he's still alive…wait, did he just say he _technically died._

"You were a one of those _horse shits…_" And now he's glaring at me and telling me that it's pronounced whore-crucks. Ha! He said whore. I am glad I'm not in a Spelling Bee because it is _H-O-R-C-R-U-X_, but I still like 'whore-crucks' I like the way I would spell it. It's easier and much better way for me. Don't hate me. I was never a Spelling Bee champion *cough* loser; that was Sammy's gig, not the loser part though.

"…so a piece of the sicko's soul was riding bitch in your scar and because of it you could talk to snakes. But for him to die you had to die." Shit and I thought my life was fucked up. "So, you died then you come back and then you duel and finally kill him."

After four hours, I knew Harry Potter's life story or enough for me to know about this waitress stealing wizard. Ooh, I hope he doesn't ask me about mine, 'cause the fuck I'm sharing. Just because he did, doesn't mean I have to share. No walks through memory lane for this guy.

"So, for the last three years, you've been rounding up his followers and any other witch or wizard that was not on kosher with your Ministry's practicing standards? You, Harry Potter, have led an interesting life so far and you're only 21 years old."

"…And I was to get married the day after tomorrow."

"Hey, it's not the end of the world and uh, yeah, you may not get married this weekend, because I doubt we will break this curse before then, but when we do you'll be able to go back to your fiancée, maybe in a week's time. Then you could marry her, push out a couple of kids and live happily ever after."

Yeah, the sooner we break this curse, I can go find Sammy and well, I have no idea what I will do when I get to Sammy, but I'll do something and there's the situation with my dad that I have to figure out and deal with him.

"Dean, I don't think this _'curse'_ as you have put it to be is something that we can break. If what Bill says is true, this bond is permanent. I'm stuck with you as much you are stuck with me."

NO! He can't say that. Damn! He sounds like he's already thrown in the towel. I know that Bobby will have the answer or at least somewhere in his books. Just the thought of being stuck with someone for the rest of my life gives me the heebie jeebies.

"Listen Harry, stop raining on my parade. I've been in sticky situations before and when it seems like I've reached the end of the line there is always a small little miracle that gets me out of the bind. What I'm trying to say is that don't give up. I know someone that might be able to help us. But, we can't get to him until late Sunday or early Monday. In the meantime, let's go back to the room, clean up a little and find place for dinner. We could go back to diner. Food was good there this morning and I got free entertainment." Dean grinned while referring to Harry's near sex-capade.

Then and there Harry gave Dean a good scowl and glare that would make a certain blond Malfoy proud.

"Dean: One, yes to going back to the room and since I'm not going anywhere without you, maybe we could get a room with TWO beds. Don't really want to share a bed with you again. Unless, you would like having a Harry-bear to cuddle tonight. Two, food sounds good, but _I WILL HEX_ you with every hex spell I know if you dare take me anywhere near _that_diner again."

"Chill dude! I was joking. We could go to Bourbon Street tonight for our food. And not to burst your bubble, but I think we might be late in getting another room. I mean being so late in the day. _ AND I DON'T' CUDDLE!_"

"Well, let's just go. We won't find out if we just stay here."

*!*!*!*!*!*

A funny thing happen on the way back to the Motel and you would think that would be the beginning of a bad joke and I wish it was, but the joke was on us. We were lost. No, scratch that. Dean _was _lost and if you were to ask a certain green eyed, tall, dark blond American Idiot, he would deny it to the day he died.

"Dean! We're lost! Just admit that we are lost and ask someone for directions."

"For the fuckin' thousandth time Harry, we are not lost! It's just that the town decided to move the streets on me while we were at the park." Fuck, I'm going to kill this brat if he doesn't shut up. So much like Sam and then not so much like Sam. Sam would have given one these faces that dare me to make fun of and gone to ask someone, anyone, where we were and how to get back in the first five minutes. Since Sam is not here and me having something called Winchester pride, I will not lower myself to such low standards and actually ask someone where I was and how to get back. Well, you can imagine that an hour of aimless walking was fast approaching and I was like 'Fuuuuck!' Seriously, this _NEVER_ happens to me.

"Harry, I'm beginning to believe that you are a bad luck charm. Everything has been going to shits for me since last night!"

"Oi! I am not the reason this is happening now, so don't blame me for this shit. You're a prat and if I had known that you would have gotten us lost, I would have placed a magical marker in the room to find my way back. It's like seventh year again and I am blindly hunting a horcrux." Harry lets out his frustration with a long deep sigh.

"I swear, Harry, that if you don't chill and relax, I am going to start calling you 'princess' again. You are beginning to sound like a highly pampered, whiny bitch."

Not two seconds later, Harry hit Dean with a couple of mild stinging hexes that may or may not feel like bees have stung him. And by 'couple' really translating to a total of ten or twenty. That'll teach the bastard.

"Ouch! What the fuck! What is going on?" What _was_ going on? Small red blotches were appearing all over his body. And while checking over his body, the princess next to him is having an attack of the giggles. _THAT LITTLE FUCKER!_

"Did you just…Are you doing…What the fuck did you do to me?"

"I maybe or maybe not had something to do with it."

"Look what you did to me! That shit hurts!" Pointing at various sections of his body showing Harry the damage he had caused and when Dean lifted his shirts to show his flat, toned stomach and nicely defined chest, Harry did not blush and averted his gaze. He did no such thing. Of course, he will eventually believe it himself, but for right now, _right _at this instant, the sky held so much more interest and never realized how it could be so clear and blue and beginning to darken.

*!*!*!*!*!*

It was another ten minutes, before they reached a main road and another twenty before reaching the motel and get information from the front desk attendant that since it is so late in the day, all the rooms were booked and maybe tomorrow they may be lucky if there is a check-out from one of the double rooms.

The attendant mentioned that he could get a fold out bed, but since the room Dean is currently occupying is small; space is very much limited and the additional bed would make it hard to walk around. Dean declined the fold-up bed knowing that Harry could do the trans-fingering thingy he did before and make a cot. _Heh…fingering._

Once in the room, everything changed and reality hit the two of them. Actually, reality bitch-slapped them so well, that it brought them back to an earlier awkward discussion. Using the bathroom and leaving the door wide open. In the morning, Dean was weird out in using the bathroom with the door open while Harry lingered in the room. Now, the roles were reversed. Harry claimed the bathroom before Dean had a chance to say anything and the awkwardness rose to DefCon Level 1 for Dean.

"Damn it! Harry, how long are you going to be in there? I kinda wanted to take a shower to cool off before heading out."

"Um, I'll be a while. I hadn't realized that the last time I used the toilet was before I left the UK to go on my Bachelor Party around the world. But, I'm only using the toilet and not the shower stall. You could, y'know, have that shower right now."

"What? Hell, no! I'm not gonna go in there while you're on the [porcelain] throne. That's just weird. Why would you say that? That's just wrong."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and come to the door?"

"Are you done in there?"

"No."

"Then, I'm staying put."

Harry was now exasperated. "Dean, please?"

"No!"

"Don't be so petulant about it. Just come to the door."

"_Don't be so petulant…" _Dean's inner child came out and mocked Harry.

"Listen, Dean, we're going to reach a point, while we're stuck together, where we will probably need use of the bathroom like right now or in a public place like a diner; sleep fully clothed or in various stages of undressed. Situations that we cannot do anything about and the best way to rid of the awkwardness will be to get use to our close proximity. So, whatever you're thinking or whatever condescending tone or remarks you have, keep them to yourself. It's bad enough that we have been placed in a predicament that is quite taxing on the nerves; we don't have the luxury to fight with each other."

"Whatever." Maybe, I was a little childish. "But, right now, I am staying right here until you are out. And in the future, I will either go in first or wait until you are done with whatever you're doing in any bathroom. And, I'm not changing my stand on that. You got that?"

"Alright. But, I'm just letting you know now, that if you are using the bathroom and I really, really need to use it. I will go in there whether you like it or not. Do YOU get that? Just remember the most important rule for us right now: 'where ever you go, I go; and where ever I go, you go."

"Whatever. Just hurry up in there so I can take a shower."

"Fine, the bathroom is all yours."

"Outta my way, twerp!"

"Don't have to be so hostile. I'm beginning to see that the real princess in this relationship is you. You _must_ really want your shower time."

"THIS!" Pointing between himself and Harry, "IS NOT A RELATIONSHIP!"

As a son of one of the famous Hogwarts' Marauders and a godson to another, Harry is just itching to rile Dean up and can't help himself and follow Dean to the bathroom and stand under the doorway. He stands there watching Dean begin to remove his shirt when Dean notices him and turns around.

"Do you mind?"

"No. I'm trying to prove a point."

"And what's that? That you're a perv."

"No, I'm trying to prove that I am not uncomfortable standing near, inside or outside the bathroom while you're using it. Trust me, this…" waving his hand between them and around mocking Dean's earlier gesture "…is nothing compared to the six years I lived through in sharing a dormitory with four other guys and a bathroom with the rest of the boys in Gryffindor."

"Uhm, I don't need to know what you did with each other for six years. There will not be enough therapy in the world to help me with that. So, ah, now, SCAT! I'll be quick about it 'cause I'm so hungry now."

"Fine, Fine, Fine! I'll be out here by the bed." It was weird and funny all that the same time. Harry was beginning to see that Dean's Hunter, Bad Boy exterior is just a shell that he will enjoy breaking through. Starting with going back into the bathroom not two minutes later after, he went in to ask a Dean a simple question.

"Dean, do you think I could borrow something else to wear!"

"Sonuvabitch! Jesus fuckin' Christ! What the hell did we just stop talking about? Get out!"

"But…"

"I said, 'GET OUT!'"

It was five minutes later when Dean came out dressed and giving Harry Sam's bitch face number 6: Evil Glare of Death; and simultaneously tempted to find his shot gun and shoot him. But, instead he managed to go through his duffle and find something suitable for Harry to wear. As well as making a mental note that he will have to visit a Laundromat at the rate he and Harry are going through HIS clothes.

"Are you mad at me?"

"…"

"'Cause it sure looks like you're mad."

"…"

"Well, at least you haven't threatened me with your shot gun."

"It wouldn't be a threat. I would shoot you just to shut you up and for some peace and quiet, but there would be a mess that I would have to clean up. And I don't want to get myself all dirty when I just had a shower."

Harry would admit that it was a little awkward and maybe, just maybe, he did push a little too much, but he was adamant that these situations and Dean's short fuse or non-existent for that matter had to be eliminated. He just didn't know the right away to do so, yet!

And he'll leave that for another time. Right now, dinner was calling.

"So… about that dinner? Where should we go? Once again I am at your mercy AND no walking this time around."

"Uh, I don't know. What are you in the mood for? I'm not aware of wizards and witches eating habits. Well, not your kind of wand waving wizards and witches. I don't think babies are on your diet."

"Ewwww…that's…ewwwwwww! Really, they do that?"

"That and more! So, what do you want?"

"I don't know. What do you recommend since I'm from this area?"

"Well, since we're in Louisiana, we could go from Gumbo. Jambalaya? But, I have no idea if you like your food spicy. We could go for a burger. Hell, I could go for a burger any time of the day every day. How about seafood? Do you like seafood?"

"I guess a burger will be fine."

"Okay. Burgers for the win!"

"Just give me a few minutes to change."

While Harry was changing, Dean gathered his leather jacket, the keys to the impala, his wallet and checking he had enough money. Maybe a trip to the bar tonight to replenish his funds. He had not realized that Harry was out of the bathroom until he announced that he was ready and they headed out.

*!*!*!*!*!*

Harry had thought that going on the prowl for a simple hamburger would lead them to a McDonald's, Burger King or some other national food chain that would be easy to find on almost any corner. When Dean explained that having a good burger will come from obscure places that probably been in the family for generations. Mickey D's or BK make their burgers in mass quantities that over the years have lost quality in their preparation and services. Small joints, like the one they were currently in, will cater them a far more delicious meal that any 'Value Meal' ever could. So, when Dean ordered a double bacon cheeseburger with a basket of onion rings, fries and a chocolate shake; he said he would have the same.

And when the food arrived he began to wonder in how he was going to get all of that in him. Harry didn't back down in the final battle and he was not doing that here. The hamburger was going down. An hour later, with two-thirds of his fries gone and onion rings mysteriously gone and no hint that there was a burger on his plate; Harry was so sure that whenever he walked or rolled out of the diner, he would be at _least _10 kilos heavier. But, you know what. It was freakin' worth it. With eyes glaze over, he was ready for his food coma.

"So looking like you're ready to keel over, I'm betting that this was good?"

Harry could only nod. He wanted to add that he wasn't moving from where he was until the sun came up tomorrow or another wizard levitated him out of the booth he seemed to have molded into. Maybe he could become part of the fixture.

When the server came to ask if they wanted anything else, Harry could only groan. Dean, well, he asked for a slice of cherry pie. Ron was a bottomless pit. Dean could probably out eat him. Never these two under the same roof when food is involved. No one will ever get to have a crumb.

When the server came back with Dean's pie, he had also come back with the check. Hoping that there was no filthy message like the morning before. By the looks of it, Dean would have been the recipient of any lust induced missive. Before Dean could get to the check, Harry made a go for it saying that dinner was on him since Dean got breakfast.

Harry noted that he was beginning to run low on American muggle funds; after leaving giving enough to cover their meal, he realized that he only had four $20 bills remaining and some English notes.

Come to think of it. Harry was pretty sure that 'Hunting' was not a paid profession and was wondering how 'Hunters' got through the day-to-day expenses.

"Dean, could I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, shoot!"

"I'm assuming that…" he struggles to move forward towards Dean, "'Hunters' are not paid to hunt. But how do you get funds. I mean are hunters wealthy that they no need a job or is there an organization that pays for the material, travel and lodging expenses."

"I wish that we were wealthy or some company paid for everything. In reality, though, we use all our resources, like credit cards, not really in our names of course, or hustling at pool (billiards), cards or darts. There's always some idiot that doesn't know when to stop because of pride and gullibility to bet when he is being conned."

"Really?"

"Yep! Actually, I was thinking in 'making a withdrawal' tonight. And you get to be my wing-man."

"How much do you take in a night?"

"If it's a good night. I mean a really good, good night. About $2000. But for sure I could walk away with at least $200."

"And where do you go for this exchange?"

"Well, at a bar of course! Drunk idiots are the best. So whenever you're ready we can go."

Harry groaned at the thought of moving.

"Could you bring the car in here, I don't think I could move an inch."

"C'mon! Let's go!"

"Ow! By the way, how was the pie?"

"Good, but not the best I've ever had."

*!*!*!*!*!*

Finding a seedy bar in New Orleans, was not too hard to do when there is a bar or two on almost every block. The objective was to find the seediest of them all and the 'Honky Tonk Bar' seem to fit the bill to a tee.

We had been at the place for about thirty minutes and Dean was already on his third beer, while I was still nursing my first. The objective was to find the moron (Dean's words) gullible enough to take a couple of bets. Dean was to pretend to lose two out of three games, hoping that will be good enough bait to bring the 'Big Fish' with the big money.

"So, Harry any good at Cards, Darts or Pool?"

"No, never played."

"It's a shame. With _your talents_, I think you could be good, but not as good as me. I may have to teach you at some point."

"Really?" Harry asked incredulously. "And here I thought, not that many hours ago, you wanted rid of me."

"Well, if you stick around, you could be _very_ useful."

"Well, anyway. Anyone meet your criteria?"

"Yeah. Preppy College douche bag over there might be my moron and Big Fish all in one. He and his friends might like a little fun and have a good chunk change in their deep pockets that need to be lightened by yours truly."

"Well, go get your man, Dean!"

"Just for that, get me another beer, Princess!"

*!*!*!*!*!*

Dean had walked over to the Pool Table making it seem like he'd been waiting for one to clear out for some time. He set up the balls on one end and going to the other end with cue stick and cue ball he aimed for the first break. The break was good enough to spread the balls over the table, but not good enough to sink any of them in.

Dean went through the motions of sinking the solids in numerical order, skipping the "8" ball to the very end and doing the same to the stripes.

Dean was in the middle of setting up for his second game when "Big Fish Moron" came over.

"Hey Buddy! I see that you're playing alone. Do you mind if I join you?"

"No, go right ahead. Name's Dean." Dean stated to the guy extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you James. Name is Gregg." Gregg said taking Dean's hand and giving it a good shake.

"Yeah, same here. Do you want to break?"

"Yeah. Okay!"

With Gregg taking the first shot he managed to sink a solid and a stripe.

"You sank one of each, Gregg. Which one do you choose?"

"I'll keep on with the stripes."

Gregg sinking another stripe was immediately followed by sinking a solid. Giving Dean his first play in the game. The game went evenly matched between the guys and it ended with Gregg sinking the '8' ball.

"Good game, Gregg."

"Yeah, it sure was James. Would you like to play another game?"

"Yeah, that would be cool."

"Go ahead and set it up. I'm just going to take a break."

As Dean's new friend walked away, Harry brought over Dean's beer for him.

"So, how's it going? Win anything, yet?"

"No, not yet. We haven't betted on anything. The first game is always played as confidence booster."

"Oh. So, when do you start betting on a game?"

"Probably on the third or fourth game. He seems to be an average player. Look he's coming back. Why don't you go sit on one of those bar stools over there?"

"Hey Gregg, ready to play?"

"Yeah. Let's do this! And you can have a first break."

Dead nodded in agreement and was about to break when Gregg asked if he wanted to make this game more interesting. Inner Dean jumped in joy.

"How interesting?"

"Let's see, $50?"

"Yeah, that's good with me."

Dean did not manage to sink any of the balls on the break, but unfortunately it left a good set up for Gregg to use and sink two of the solids and missing the following shot. Dean managed to play only two shots, because after that Gregg managed to sink every one of his shots. To simply state, Dean had lost miserably.

Dean began scratching the back of his and wondering what the hell had happened. This had not been the level that Dean expected of Gregg to play. Had he been duped?

"I did not see that coming!"

"I guess all those hours playing after long study sessions finally paid out." Gregg stated. He walked over to where the money was made a grab for it when Dean asked for double or nothing placing a $100 note on the table.

"Yeah, sure buddy!"

The ended almost as fast as it started. Dean lost again. He had no idea what was going on. Turned around to look at Harry and gave a shrug of the shoulders and a bewildered look.

"Better luck next time, Dean." And continued by laughing at Dean's face with his friends joining him. "Maybe, I should have mentioned beforehand that I am the current reigning Collegiate Billiards Tournament Champion. Thanks for the green."

Sonuvabitch! Fuck! Fuck Fuck! Fuuuuuck! Inner Dean was livid. He wanted to kick the shit out the asshole before him. Wanted to take his pretty boy face and make it seem that it had kissed a meat grinder. How the fuck did he just get conned?

He'd not noticed when Harry placed a hand on his shoulder, which had a somewhat soothing effect on him. But, what came out of Harry's mouth was not what he expected to hear.

"I heard what he said. How much money do you have left?"

"I think a little over $500. Why?"

"Play him again. And bet him $500 only."

"Say what? Are you crazy? I don't want to lose what I have in my pockets."

"Just trust me on this Dean. You won't lose."

Dean was going to say no, but the next thing he knows he sees Harry making the arrangement with Gregg.

"So, what do you say Gregg. $500 each? Take it or leave it. You say you're the current champ. You should find this easy."

"Yeah, alright. I'm just short $100. Give me a minute to ask my friends."

*!*!*!*!*!*

"Come on, Harry. I can't afford to lose what I have. If I do, I'll have to wait until we leave town until I get to hustle again."

"You won't lose Dean; have a little faith in yourself and me."

With Gregg's return, everyone was ready to play. Word got around that there was $1000 to the winner of the game and a small crowd gathered around.

Dean took the first break sinking in one solid and two on his second try. On his third attempt, he sunk the cue ball instead. Gregg was four balls in; when on his play the cue ball did not move other than spin on the table. It seemed that luck was finally on Dean's side and gave him the confidence to play better, but it was not enough and wound not sinking his last solid on the table. The crowd groaned, oooh'd and ahhh'd, but it seemed that the game was over. Gregg only needed to sink in the '8' ball and he would be $500 richer.

And no one noticed when a certain raven haired with emerald eyes whispered something and gestured his hand towards Gregg; and Gregg himself was in disbelief when he aimed the cue ball for the Dean's last solid ball instead of the '8' ball and went in; which happened to have been two feet away.

With no moment to spare, Dean set up his strike and made the final shot.

The crowd went wild, patting Dean on his back. Congratulating for a game well played. Dean had placed his hand over the money, when Gregg's hand was over his.

"You're a fuckin' cheat!"

"How did I cheat, Gregg? Are you a welcher, Gregg? Not going to honor your half of the bet? The crowd here can tell you that I didn't cheat. I mean, how the fuck did you sink my last solid when the '8' ball was like miles away."

"I don't know how you cheated, but you cheated. This is far from over!"

"What a sore loser! You guys saw what happened, right? The fucking nerve to call me a cheat."

Grabbing the money, he turned around and signaled for Harry to follow him. The night was over as far as he could tell and it was time to go to the motel room and rest.

Once outside, Dean wanted to know how Harry did what he did. They were a few feet away from the car before Harry had the chance to deny his hand in the outcome, when Gregg and three of his buddies had Harry and Dean pinned against the Impala.

"I told you Cheater that this was from over. Now give me the money and we'll make sure that you won't scar too much." Turning to Harry, he could not help laugh and told him that it was too late for him.

"Listen asshole, we don't want any trouble. It was a fair game. So, leave before someone gets really hurt. And what I really meant to say is 'leave before you and your friends get hurt'."

"Shut it, Cheater! Or we'll take it out on your friend first!"

And before the first punch could even land on anyone, Gregg and his goons were on the ground hog-tied and unconscious. Harry was not Top Auror in the Ministry of Magic for no apparent reason.

"Let's go, Dean. Before they recover."

"Won't that get you into trouble?"

"No, I've modified their memories and they'll only remember that they annoyed and insulted some members of the crowd from the bar and won't remember what they really looked like. Let's go back to the room. Tomorrow, Friday, is going to be longest day of my life."

"Yeah, let's go. But I gotta say, 'THAT WAS BADASS, Princess!' It started and was over in a blink of eye."

"Shut up, Dean! Or I'll do the same to you after you've fallen asleep!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** The views of a certain enraged, red haired harpy are not the views of the author. Some elements in the writing are use for the sole purpose of storytelling progression.

*!*!*!*!*!

There was a buzz in the air at the Burrow in the early Friday morning of August 17th. To Molly Weasley it was the excitement and anticipation of a very busy house when it was to be filled to the brim with the entire Weasley clan. They were all coming down for breakfast at 9am and have a meeting afterwards.

She is expecting all of the Weasleys this morning and just imagining the amount of food she is to prepare has her flitting from wall to wall of her kitchen; picking-up, carrying and depositing ingredients all over the place is making it seem that entropy rules the kitchen. Do not be fooled, for there is order in her chaos. Anyone else trying to complete such a feat would be disheveled and on the brink of a nervous breakdown; to Molly, it seemed something to be so effortless that you could sum up her actions and say that she was in her element.

Molly is trying to busy herself and keep her mind occupied and not think about what the family meeting will be about; but she is very sure that it has something to do with Ginny, since she was obviously left last to know of it, and Harry, since she has not seen him prior to his departure for his bachelor party with her sons and friend. Whatever it may be about, she hopes that everyone will be okay afterwards. No time to think about it; back to mixing, scrambling and frying.

*!*!*!*!*!*

Ginny: To be young and in love.

Ginny awoke feeling extremely happy. As she has for almost the last week and not even one week has gone by since she celebrated her 20th Birthday. And in a little more than 24 hours she will be living her fantasy, since she was a little girl, and that of thousands of others; she was going to marry Harry Potter. She's had thousands upon thousands of fantasies on the event and how it was to take place and she feels lucky that it is really happening soon.

She could say that it was fate that led her to seeing Harry for the first time when he met her family on his way to his first year of Hogwarts. But of course, it would be years before she could have the courage to have a proper conversation with the hero. Just like every girl in her generation, Harry Potter was a bedtime story; seeming almost made up to strengthen the faith in the young, their minds and hearts.

Looking down at her left hand, at the ring he had given her on the eve of the New Year as a symbol of their love, left no doubt in her mind that he was not made up. Thank Merlin for silencing charms, because she would be too embarrassed if any one heard her squeal; which of course she didn't.

No time to dawdle, her brothers were coming this morning for a breakfast and then a meeting. A meeting that she was last to be informed about and that it had to happen before Saturday. What could be so important? Why the secrecy? She was miffed that everyone knew before her, but simultaneously intrigued.

If she was to be honest about it and was asked what she really thought of the events that were yet come to pass; she would say that she really didn't care. She would actually ask her own question wanting to know why no one has heard or seen Harry since Wednesday. She thought Ron would know, but when she confronted him, he had the audacity to lie to her.

'_I don't know, Ginny. Maybe he's making last minute surprise arrangements that he didn't want us to know about. You know me and keeping secrets. Can't for the life of me keep one.'_

Since the War, Harry Potter does not do spontaneity. He over thinks on anything and considers any and all possible outcomes before making any decisions; Auror training and Hermione's influence would attest to it.

Might as well get out of bed and help, but with mom in the kitchen de-gnoming the gardens would be better, easier and safer activity.

*!*!*!*!*!*

With the prompt arrival of Bill, Fleur and Hermione to the Burrow gave a brief respite to Molly. Just enough to convert her into a Five Star General with orders for battle.

'_Scramble the eggs, dear. Mix the pancake batter. Turn over the bacon. Make pumpkin juice. Boil water for tea. Set the table.'_

The list was never ending.

Luckily or unluckily for Bill, he was sent to wake-up the snoring lion.

"Ron, wake-up!"

"Huh. What? _Whattimesit?_"

"It's half-past seven in the morning."

"Why so early? I thought breakfast was at nine. Kind of late don't you think? Come back in half an hour. Need more…" Ron just started to snore without finishing his sentence.

"I'm serious, Ron. Get up, NOW! I need you do a couple of things for me before everyone goes crazy this morning."

"No, Bill, c'mon. It's too early!"

"Ron, don't make me throw a bucket of ice cold water on you or get George in here to give you one of his new inventions. He's looking for test subjects."

"I'm up! I'm up! I'm up!"

"Good. Now listen carefully, I need you to gather all of Harry's personal effects: clothes, broom, trunk. Every single item that belongs to him."

"What? Why?"

"Don't ask me those questions. Just do it, please. Either now or after breakfast. You got that?"

"Yeah."

*!*!*!*!*!*

Ginny was finally leaving her room when she heard Bill's voice in Ron's bedroom.

"_Good. Now listen carefully, I need you to gather all of Harry's personal effects: clothes, broom, trunk. Every single item that belongs to him."_

'That's odd' Ginny thought to herself. 'Why would they need all of Harry's stuff?'

She wanted to hear more about the why, but Bill gave no reason. Things are getting weirder as the day progresses.

*!*!*!*!*!*

"Morning, Mom! Can I help?"

Looking around, Molly was pleased that everything was basically done.

"Not necessary, dear. Fleur and Hermione were wonderful help this morning."

"Okay, mom. If you need me, just let me know."

*!*!*!*!*!*

At 9am, everyone was seated and having breakfast. Molly looked around the table watching how her family had changed over the years: Arthur still the loving husband with less hair and more wrinkles; Bill with a doting wife, a beautiful daughter and if she wasn't mistaken it seemed his family was to add one more; Charlie, the forever bachelor, with only dragons on his mind; Percy, after the fallout they had in the war, was welcomed back with open arms; George, having to adjust without his 'mirror half', seems to finally begin enjoying life a little; Fred, although no longer with them, a place is always set for him, it maybe a morbid act on her part, but she does it to remind herself and the family what was lost in the war and to in a way show that he may be missed but never forgotten; Ron, she can see how Hermione's influence has changed her son, but taming his temper is a feat that no one will ever accomplish; Finally, Ginny, her only daughter poised to be married tomorrow, has become the young lady she hoped to be and to have finally lost the awe struck fanaticism she had on Harry and see him who he really is, _just Harry._

Breakfast seemed to have ended as fast it started; everyone had lend a hand picking up empty plates and cutlery and moved them to the kitchen for washing. Washing that will have to wait because Bill was eager to have the meeting.

"I'll make this as short as possible and I know that there will be questions; questions that I unfortunately am not able to answer at this time. So here goes, I've asked all of you to gather here this morning to, well, am not sure how to word this right, but this afternoon we will take a portkey to America to Harry's last known destination with us.

Something important has occurred and although the result of this event will change the views of some of you, if not all, we must remember to remain with a positive outlook."

"Harry is in America? All this time he's been in America? When were you going to tell me that is where he's been?" Bill _almost _ let out loud sigh. He should have known Ginny would be the first one to ask.

"Why is he there, Bill? Why didn't he come back home with you, all of you, that night?"

"Listen Ginny. I really can't say why. All I can tell you is that Harry wanted all of us, that is to say, the family, to return today and meet him at 1pm local time; there is a fiver hour time difference, which would make our meeting time around 6pm for us. I have yet to finalize our departure time, but I was thinking leaving around 4pm no later than 5pm. I know it's early and we could use that time to look around the area. Sightsee for a bit, if you will. What does everyone think?"

"You know something, Bill. You're withholding information. Tell us what's really going on. Why the secrecy? Why did you ask Ron to get all of Harry's belongings together? It doesn't add up for me!"

"How do you know that?"

"Doesn't matter how I know, but if you really want to know, then tell me what YOU know! Besides, where in America is Harry?"

"He's, uh, near Bourbon Street, New Orleans, Louisiana."

"Reaaaally? What were you doing there? Ron, care to explain? Don't even think about lying to me, Ron, because I have two words for you: BLUNT KNIFE." Hermione was eyeing her boyfriend.

"I, uh, we, uh, well, _youknowwewenttocelebrateHarry'._"

"Come again, Ron, but slower please."

"We went to celebrate Harry's bachelor party with a little Margi Gras Style."

"You're telling me that you and your _companions _went to see girls who for no apparent reason lift their shirts to expose themselves for necklaces of cheap beads?"

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! I did not raise you to be a pervert. Whose idea was it to go there?"

"No, it didn't turn out to be like that Hermione…Mom. I mean when we got there it was practically empty."

"You were six months off, weren't' you Ron? I would think this was your idea, wasn't it?"

Visibly, the only thing Ron could do was gulp and nod.

"We'll be talking about this later, Ron!"

"I think we've gone off topic. Is everyone alright with our afternoon travels? Can every one of you go?"

Bill surveyed everyone taking their agreements.

"Well, it's settled then. I'll be back this afternoon with one or two portkeys."

"Bill, wait…" And that is all Ginny got to say before her brother disapparated. With too many questions on her mind, she was at a lost at what she was to do.

"Mom, I don't know what to do. I don't know how I feel that Harry has been in America this entire time. I don't understand why all of Harry's personal effects are to be packed and go with us. Does that mean he's not coming back? We have a wedding tomorrow? Why didn't Bill have me get my things together as well?" Voicing her last question, Ginny felt that she needed to disengage from the rest of the conversations around her and went up to her room.

*!*!*!*!*!*

When Hermione went looking for Ginny about an hour later, she found her in her bed under the covers; just staring at the wall.

"Ginny? Are you alright?"

"I don't know Hermione. There are all these questions I have and not one answer to placate this knot in my stomach. What do you think is going on, 'Mione?"

"I'm out of the loop as you are and I couldn't begin to speculate an answer. I don't have enough information to at least have an inkling of understanding why Harry remained in America."

Why would Harry stay behind?

"Do you think he's rethinking about getting married, 'Mione? The infamous 'Cold Feet' grooms-to-be get before tying the proverbial knot."

"No, I don't believe so. He's been the most excited about tomorrow's Ceremony. To him, it's like tomorrow could not get here fast enough. I mean he wrestled with your entire family about having the wedding on your birthday and you shot him down. You wanted the day to be special; to be about the two of you and not share it with a birthday."

Yes, the Ceremony is tomorrow. Very important wizards and witches were going to be there to witness their union. Dignitaries from other branches of the wizarding world were to be present. Many survivors of the war, especially those from the Battle for Hogwarts, friends, former classmates and the media were to be in attendance. It's been in motion for months. What else could it be, unless…

"I'm so stupid. Why didn't I see this before?"

"What do you mean, Ginny?"

"Hermione, think about it. What was the thing that Harry wanted the most from this wedding?"

"…"

"He wanted a small ceremony with only family. But it only got too extravagant when he gave in to the pressure from the various Ministries over the world. Don't you see it, yet?"

Hermione could only shake her head.

"One: he's not here. He's in America and according to Ron he had last minute arrangements he had to do alone.

Two: he wants to tell us something very important and I quote Bill, 'Something important has occurred and although the result of this event will change the views of some of you, if not all, we must remember to remain with a positive outlook .'

Finally, he wants only the family to travel via portkey to America one or two hours before we have to meet.

Have you figured it out Hermione?"

"I'm uncertain in revealing my conclusion."

"Well, I'm not. My green eyed Prince has gone through the trouble to ensure that we _elope _today."

"Do you really think so? I've never thought Harry would want to do that and I've known him for years. Well, not how you know him though. I don't see that part of his character."

"That has to be it Hermione. That is only viable explanation for the odd behavior that everyone has had in the last week and my _idiot _brothers have known all along. I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. THEM. For putting me through this torturous hell. Of course, once I return from my honeymoon.

OH MY MERLIN! I have to get things together and not enough time. Please Hermione, help me get all my things around the house. Don't know where we'll be going or what we'll be doing but I have to be prepared.

I'm so going to hurt Harry when I see him today. He could have at least given me a hint."

Hermione said nothing else. In her heart, she could feel that this is not what Harry wanted. Ginny's ramblings reminded her of a girl in a delusional state of mind. Is that what Ron meant that I would have to here for her. Only time will tell and it will all be revealed later today. Hope that you are okay, Harry.

*!*!*!*!*!*

While those in the Burrow were halfway in their completion of tasks. On the other side of the Atlantic, the situation was the complete opposite.

Never mind if when 'the walls have ears', it should be against the law when the walls of a certain motel room in New Orleans, Louisiana do not have eyes. For the scene before them, will forever be ingrained the minds of the of the room's occupants.

On the carpeted floor of the room laid a Hunter by the name of Dean Winchester spooned by a certain Hero Wizard. Now everyone has to wonder how the entanglement came to be.

_Previous Night:_

"So…that was some incredibly impressive magic you did today, Harry. I mean, as soon as Gregg's last word was uttered he and his douchey friends were on the ground, rope tied and unconscious."

"Well, as the number one auror in the Ministry, it's expected of me. I would have done more, but then that would have been use of excessive force."

"No shit? Right now, I'm just glad it was them that were treated like that and not me. And it now has me thinking that you could have easily overtaken me at any time during our confrontation last night. My question to you, why didn't you?"

"Oh, uh, 'cause I didn't want to hurt you." Was that a blush Dean sees on Harry?

"Well, I'll make sure I never get on your bad side. But, I make no promises and if I do get on your bad side, I hope you to take it easy on me."

"I make no promises, Dean."

"Ready for bed?"

"Yeah. I'm tired and I don't know if I'll get rest tonight though. Tell me Dean, have you ever broken a heart before?"

"Dude! Don't make this into a 'Chick Flick' moment."

Quick think of something to diffuse the situation Dean.

"Hey, so what did you do to make Gregg miss his last shot?"

"Oh, that! I used a Confundus Charm. It momentarily confuses them. When he was concentrating on the '8' ball, the charm I used made him switch over to your last ball. So, uh, do you mind if I use the bathroom?"

"No, go ahead."

While Harry was in the bathroom, Dean began making his bed. Grabbed a pillow, a blanket and laid them on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed. I thought that since you saved our asses tonight you could have it and besides you're going to need it more than me."

"That wasn't necessary. I could have performed the same Transfiguration from last night and make a cot. You don't have to give up your bed in the room that YOU rented."

"Well, I say that you could have the bed and that's the last we'll talk about it. Have a good night."

"I guess. Good night then, Dean."

"Just don't forget to turn off the lights!"

"Alright."

Once in bed, sleep eluded Harry for some time. He couldn't stop thinking of what he was going to say to Ginny tomorrow. Or how much the Weasleys were going to hate him when they found out that he's broken their little girl's heart.

He was in desperate need of a distraction and his only source of it was asleep on the floor.

*!*!*!*!*!*

No one would ever imagine how much trouble restless sleeps gets you. Especially for Harry. Sometime in the middle of the night, in midst of all the tossing and turning he did on the bed, Harry rolled over one too many times and fell to the floor; not waking –up at impact. He had not known he'd fallen until the following morning.

The chances that Harry would fall on Dean's side of the room were in one in three. The Fates must really have in it for him, because that happens to be the side he fell on and to make it even more awkward, the previous possessive roles from the previous morning were reversed. Harry had his arms wound tightly around the Hunter, no one was taking his body pillow from him.

It was time to wake the sleeping giants.

*!*!*!*!*!*

_Early morning disorientation: when you don't know your right from your left; your up from your down._

"Morning!"

"Morning, Dean."

"Bed was okay?"

"Yeah, it was wonderful. Was the floor okay?"

"Y'know it wasn't half bad. I was expecting to wake up with a crink in my neck, but so far so good."

Harry suddenly felt that he was holding onto something. A silent mantra of "Please don't tell me _IT _happened again."

"Don't get alarmed, but maybe it's because you're on the bed with me. Again?"

"Are you fucking serious?" Opening his eyes, Dean immediately knew he was on the floor. "No, I'm not. I'm still on the floor."

That's when he felt arms around him.

"You've got to be kidding me! You're on the floor with me. Spooning me. You're fucking spooning me! Uh, Harry?"

"…"

Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Let me go. Now!"

"Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm sorry. I don't know what happened or how I got here. I was just so comfortable." _You were so comfortable _was left unsaid.

"Fuck this is so fucking embarrassing! If you need me, I'll be the one drowning in the bathtub."

"Stop being a Drama Queen, Princess! Can't do anything about it now. But it's becoming a habit. Wonder how we'll wake up tomorrow?"

"You're not funny! Not funny at all! By the way, what time is it?"

"Uh, 8 something."

"Hungry?"

"Yeah, I am. You?"

"No, not really. Stomach in knots right now."

"Maybe something light, like oatmeal and some toast. And maybe when we come back we could see about another room with two beds that EACH one of us will use. SEPARATELY!"

Breakfast wasn't as eventful as the day before, but no matter what he couldn't get his nerves to calm down. He was too jittery. Dean was so close to clocking him, but then he'd had to carry. Not something he really wanted to do so early in the morning.

When they returned to the Motel, they were in luck, there were a few rooms available just waiting to be cleaned. Harry managed to 'persuade' the morning attendant in giving them the room at a cheaper rate if they took as it was without the cleaning.

Dean didn't like that idea and gave Harry a stink eye.

"Don't worry" he said. "I'll take care of it. You just bring all your stuff over while I remove all the runes and sigils." A few waves of his wand later and the room didn't even look like it had been used.

At the new room, Dean had just put down his duffle bag when Harry walked in.

"What did you forget something?"

"Nope, I'm all done. Just going to clean this room, place far better protective wards and call it a morning. And you'll have to lay the salt. What is the salt for anyway?"

"It prevents demons from walking in to the room."

"Interesting, very interesting indeed. My friend Hermione would love to pick your brain on what you know. She would never let you go."

"Is that how all magic users behave with everyone or is it just me? Your type can't keep your hands off me!"

"…"

"I'll take that as a 'whatever'. What time were you meeting with them again?"

"I said 1pm. What time is it now?"

"It's a quarter to 11, so you got a little over 2 hours before your end time. What do you feel like doing?"

"Would hiding under the bed until the day is over an available option? Because I would really like to take that one instead."

"Well, whatever you decide just let me know. I'll be laying down on _my _bed right over here."

"You know a nap doesn't sound so bad. I'm just going to miss my pillow though. What! Don't look at me like that, Dean. You' were very comfortable."

"Just take your freakin' nap, Harry!"

*!*!*!*!*!*

Bill arrived at the Burrow at 3:30pm, informing everyone that the portkey will depart at exactly 4:45pm and to meet in the gardens no later 4:35pm. Pulling Ron to side and asked if he had gotten everything together.

"Yes, Bill, I did! You don't have to baby me. But I had to get one of our old trunks for the all the items that were not in Harry's trunk. He has it charmed to only he could open the damn thing. Did you want me to include his dress robes that he was to wear tomorrow?"

"Everything, Ron. Every single item in this house that belongs to Harry."

"Okay. That was the last thing to pack then."

"Where are they? In your room?"

"Yes."

"Okay, let's go get them."

Putting away the dress robes, Bill closed the trunk and placed it next to Harry's trunk. Shrinking them, he placed them in his front pocket and went downstairs to the kitchen and kill some time.

*!*!*!*!*!*

At 4:30pm, everyone began migrating to the garden, anticipating the time of departure and the pull of the portkey.

At 4:40pm, Ginny was the last one to show up; she was almost unrecognizable the way she was dressed. Make-up, nice skirt, beautiful blouse; nothing like the Ginny they were used to having around.

"I'm ready. You all didn't expect for me to meet up with Harry today and not look at least presentable for him?"

Not too long after that, the group of ten disappeared.

*!*!*!*!*!*

"Harry?"

"…"

"Harry? Wakey wakey."

"…"

"Harry? Sarah is outside and is waiting for you."

"WHAT? Are you serious? How did she find me here?"

"Ha ha ha! That's for the stinging. But, no. It's 12:15pm. Thought you would like to freshen up a bit and then we can head out."

Fifteen minutes later they were back at the scene of the crime. The bar where Dean and Harry met. Harry not even closed the car door when he spotted a group of red heads.

"Shit!"

"What?"

"They're here. They're right over there."

"Which one is Ginny?"

"The young red head in the skirt."

"Not too bad there Harry. Look at you, Stud!"

"Wish me luck."

*!*!*!*!*!*

The Weasleys et al were taking in the colorful scheme that make Bourbon Street so famous when one of them noticed the raven haired wizard approach them.

"Harry!"

Next thing Harry knows, he's being tackled by arms and legs of his own red head and the commotion of being surrounded by the others.

"Ginny? Wow, you look great."

"For you Harry. Always for you. Now tell me, us, why you stayed behind?"

No point in delaying the inevitable.

"Ginny, how about you and me go for a walk. There's something I really need to tell you. That's if all of you don't know mind."

No one objected and no one noticed when a honey color, spiky haired young man with jade eyes and a cocky grin follow the pair.

*!*!*!*!*!

"Oh Harry! This is a fabulous place I see why you chose it."

"Excuse me? Why I chose it?"

"Oh, yes. I know why you stayed behind. Why we're here at this time and this place and I'm okay with it."

"You are?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"I mean no one told me exactly why we're here. But, I was able to figure it out."

"What did you figure out, Ginny?"

"Well, that we're eloping, silly!"

"Eloping? We're not here to discuss an elopement? I asked you to come with so I could tell you that…"

"Tell me what, Harry?"

*!*!*!*!*!*

Dean used his Hunter's expertise and discreetly followed Harry and Ginny. He was so focused that he did not hear when a blond and a tall, bulky red head with a scar down the left side of his face showed up next to him.

"Hello, I'm Bill Weasley and this is my wife Fleur."

"Dean. Pleasure to meet you, Bill and Fleur"

"How has the last few days been with Harry?"

"Like a roller-coaster!" Dean immediately took notice of Bill's bewildered face.

"Roller-coaster. I'm sorry. I'm not quite familiar with muggle terms."

"Oh, alright. Uh, weird, wild, frightening, exciting all rolled into one?"

"Yeah, Harry would bring that out in anyone regardless of whom they are."

"He said you explained to him this 'Soul Bonding' curse, do you know of a way to break it?"

"Curse? A 'Soul Bonding' is not considered a curse. We wizards see it as a gift. My wife and I have one, but compared to yours and Harry, ours pales in comparison. And no, there's no way that I am aware of in how to break it. I would know, I'm hired by Gringotts Bank as a professional curse breaker. Why do you see it as a curse?"

"Well, for starters, I wasn't asked to be bonded and my 'bonded' is male. Completely outside my sexual preference."

Bill couldn't help chuckle a bit. "I see. You just might need an open mind. Incidentally, you've taken the knowledge of wizards and witches very well."

"Oh, believe me. I definitely have an open mind. Compare to what I know and that is including your existence now, you are like kittens to what is out there."

To say that Bill was intrigued at Harry's muggle statement would have been an understatement. And he would remain intrigued, because as he was to inquire what Dean meant there was some major activity brewing between Harry and his sister, Ginny.

*!*!*!*!*!*

"What did you want to tell me, Harry?"

"I've been… these last few days…I mean. Damn, this is so fucking difficult!"

"It's alright, Harry whatever it is. I'm right here for you."

_Just rip the band-aid off, Harry. Stop dawdling and tell her!_

Taking a long deep breath he began his heart breaking news.

"Ginny, I love you and always remember that of me. What I'm about to say is something that I never wanted to say to you. Especially when we were one day away from a lifetime of us and happiness."

"You're scaring me, Harry. What could be so bad?"

"_Wecan'tgetmarriedtomorrow!"_

"Say that again Harry and this time slow enough that I could understand you."

"I said, 'We can't get married tomorrow'"

"You're kidding, right? You're joking with me right now? Did one of my brothers put you up to this?"

"…"

"You're not laughing, Harry. Why aren't you laughing?"

"It's not a joke. We won't be getting married tomorrow or anytime soon."

"Tell me why? Why can't you make me the happiest witch tomorrow?"

"I met someone. Someone who has changed my entire world and it only took one look. One look from jade green eyes and a cocky grin."

"You were cheating on me? You selfish, unbelievable asshole. You dare cheat on me? How long?"

"Ginny, you need to calm down before I tell you the rest."

Next thing he knows, Ginny's wand is jagged to his jugular, backed up against a nearby tree with the most ferocious look he has not seen in three years.

"How long, Harry? How long have you been with this witch? Have you fucked her? Did you fuck her because we hadn't? Could you not wait until you and I shared the most precious moment of our love? Tell me her name! Do I know the bitch you exchanged me for?"

"No, you don't know who it is, because _he_ has never been to our world. He's a muggle."

Ginny was livid. A muggle. A male muggle was taking her place in Harry's life.

"You're saying you're gay? All this time. You've been gay!"

"No, I'm not gay. I had no control of what happened. It just did."

"Please don't lie to me. At least give me that."

"I'm not lying! Ginny, I swear that I'm not. I love you. Have not stopped loving you. It's just this stupid 'soul…"

He didn't have time to finish what he was going to say, because the next few seconds it was all a blur.

Ginny began the incantation for her infamous 'Bat Bogey Hex' but was unable to complete it when he heard an 'Expelliarmus' behind him and Ginny's wand leaving her hand.

"Bill!" Ginny shrieked. "Give me back my wand! And let me teach this perverted coward a lesson."

"No can do, little sis."

"He has the nerve to tell me that we aren't getting married because he's been cheating on me with a muggle. A filthy male muggle at that!"

"I haven't cheated on you, Ginny. Please let me ex…"

Ginny may be wandless, but she still has her hands and fist. A fist that has recently collided with Harry's nose!

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your lies!"

"Listen to Harry, Ginny. He does love you and he's not cheated on you. You just don't understand on what has occurred in his life."

For the first time, Ginny became aware of her surroundings and noticed that to her brother's right was Fleur and to his left was…

'_One look from jade green eyes and a cocky grin.'_

"You! It's you! You're the one who's ruining my life. You're the one who's ruined Harry for me."

"I've done no such thing, girly! And I don't appreciate you insulting me when I've not said or done anything to you."

As a Hunter he's quick and ready for an attack; but he was not ready for a petite red head to tackle his 6'1" frame to the ground and attempt to claw out his eyes. As much as he wanted, he could not retaliate; could not afford to incur the rage of an entire wizarding family, even with Harry on his side. _You don't hit girls, Dean. Even if they deserve it, you don't HIT GIRLS!_

He didn't have long to endure the wraith of one Ginny Weasley, her brother just barely managed to pull her off of him.

By now, the rest of the family had arrived in time to see Bill remove Ginny a man she had tackled. Everyone was baffled on how she had accomplished such feat.

"Ginny, hear Harry out and maybe you'll be more understanding of the situation." Bill was hoping his words would calm her down. It seemed to do the opposite instead.

"You knew! You knew what he was doing here and you let it happen. Tell me, are you fucking him too? Is Fleur not enough for you?"

*SLAP!*

If no one had been present, no one would have believed on how fast the Weasley Matriarch could move.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, how dare you raise your voice to your brother and utter such despicable words against and his wife. I did not raise you to behave in such a manner!"

"No Mother! Not this time. I won't stop until everyone here knows what this filthy fag that was once known as my ex fiancé has been doing with this…this filthy muggle!"

"This filth here" pointing to Harry, "has just told me that we will not be getting married tomorrow because he has been cheating on me with this muggle trash and has taken Harry from me!"

There were gasps from almost everyone present at Ginny's declaration and just couldn't believe that Harry would do such a thing.

"Harry, mate, please tell us that these are all lies and you have not broken off the wedding just one day away."

"…"

"Do you me believe me now, Ron? Not too long ago he wanted to say it was a misunderstanding and now he can't even tell his best friend the truth!"

With her final statement to the group, Ginny ran off.

Dean was beside himself and couldn't believe how everything went downhill so fast. All of Harry's fears were coming true and he couldn't even say anything because to the enraged harpy, he was the other man in her eyes. 'Come on Harry, don't' just stand there! Tell them everything. TELL THEM THAT WE ARE NOT GAY.

"Harry talk to me. Tell me what's going?"

"I'm sorry, Ron. I never meant to hurt her. I lov…"

And for the second time in ten minutes, Harry was acquainted with another fist. His best friend's fist.

"You're dead to me Harry. If I ever see you again, anywhere near me, my sister or my family, I will kill you! You got that, _MATE?"_

Correction: His former best friend's fist.

*!*!*!*!*!*

TBC

Updated: 16JUL2012 1:25am


End file.
